Consequences
by lilmisswriter11
Summary: Finished! Epilogue added, views their life 4 years after Chelsea&Trevor are born((hey its C&T too! Didn't even realize that lol!)) R&R!
1. The Truth Revealed

Topanga laid on her bed crying her eyes out, one tear at a time. She couldn't believe this was happening. She remembered that night it all took place. It was such a magical night.  
  
~Flashback-Prom Night~  
  
Her and Cory had been dancing all night long. They were having a great time at their Senior Prom. They had just been named Prom King and Queen. This had been no surprise to all those who knew them. Everyone cheered, applauded, and congratulated as they walked off the stage to the dance floor where they had their dance as King and Queen. After the song had finished, Topanga pulled Cory over to a table. She leaned over to him and put her hand in front of his ear so no one could hear her say, "So how about it?"  
  
Cory looked at her confused for a second, then he spoke, "But I thought you didn't wanna do it unless the night went perfectly?"  
  
"Well I mean, if you can honestly tell me that, having the prom at the Philadelphia Victorian, dancing all night together, and being named King and Queen isn't perfect to you then forget about it. Otherwise, let's do it."  
  
Topanga smiled at him mischievously and Cory just smiled back as he quietly led her out of the room where the prom was being held and into the lobby of the hotel. Topanga went and sat over on one of the chairs while Cory went up to the front desk. A few minutes passed and Topanga saw the love of her life walking back towards her smiling. They walked towards the elevator, which they took to floor 7. When they got there, they searched the halls for room 738. When they got there, they went in, and the rest is history.  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
Topanga was snapped out of her imagining by a knocking on her door. "Topanga dear, dinner is on the table," her Aunt Prudence said after the knock.  
  
"Um, I'm not really that hungry, Aunt Prudence," Topanga started, "I think I'm just gonna stay up here and rest."  
  
"Ok, well I'll put a plate in the refrigerator for you if you get hungry later on tonight," her aunt said as she headed back downstairs.  
  
Topanga rolled onto her side and started crying some more. She was in way over her head. She decided to try and get her mind off it, until she cleared her head enough to figure out what she should do. She sat up and then got off her bed and went into her bathroom, which was right next to her bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a deep sigh. She put her head down into her hands and tried to keep from crying again. When she took her hands off her face, she noticed it sitting on her counter. The little blue line just jumped out at her as if it was the only thing she could see. She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant. 


	2. Learning To Accept

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World! I just don't!  
  
Hey guys! Sorry my first chapter was kinda short and sorry that this one might be too! Before I start I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story!  
  
~Fanfic232: Um ok I couldn't really understand what you were saying. Maybe you could rephrase it? ~ilovechocolate: Thanks a lot! You're an awesome writer too!  
  
~Melanie: Thanks! I'm kinda anxious to see where I take this story too! ~Cre8tvWrtr: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked my story but mine could never top yours! I might be asking you for help with it later on! ~Bluefire: Thanks! Don't worry, I will keep going! ~Potenga: Thanks! I thought it was a cool idea too. I had always thought that this should have happened so I made it into a fanfic!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 She couldn't be pregnant how could this be? She was too young to even think about kids. She still had 2 weeks until graduation. Her and Cory had always talked about getting married and starting a family but they weren't ready, not yet. They hadn't even started college and now they probably would have to drop out. Topanga would have to drop out so she could take care of the baby and Cory would have to get a job to support them. That is, if he didn't leave her all alone. She hadn't even thought of that. What if he didn't want to help her with the baby and he just ran off. She didn't think he would just leave her alone with a baby. But she wasn't sure. It was situations like these that taught you how much someone really cares for you. Even if he didn't run off, he would probably have to start going to college part time so he could work and support them, but without a college degree, they couldn't hope for much more than minimum wage.  
  
She let out another heavy sigh. She was so over whelmed. What had they gotten themselves into? She didn't really even understand how this had happened. They had used protection. Then she thought to one of her favorite episodes of "Friends"(a/n-I know this episode that I'm about to talk about didn't premiere until like 2 years after BMW ended but use your imagination!). It was the one where Rachel finally told Ross that she was pregnant. Topanga laughed at the thought of Joey pulling out a strip of probably 30 condom packets from his pocket and trying to find where it says "Guaranteed to work 95% of the time." She thought it was good that she was laughing, it would probably help her clear her mind.  
  
She decided to start a list of ways they could get through this. She walked over to her desk, sat down, got out a notebook and her favorite pink pen, and started making a list. The first thing she wrote down was abortion but she quickly crossed it out. She could never do that, no matter how much she didn't want this to be happening. Next, she wrote down adoption. She put a question mark next to it. It was a possibility, especially open adoption where they could still visit their child often. And then last on her list was keep the baby. She put a star next to it. That was what she wanted to do. It was her baby and she didn't want to have to give it up. All though she figured she probably would have no choice, unless Cory or her parents' decided to help. She didn't think that would happen though. She remembered Cory telling her about how his parents had told them not to do anything. Now she understood why they had said that.  
  
Her mind started wandering onto other thoughts. What would the baby look like, would they have a boy or girl, what would they name it? All these questions wandered through her mind. Other questions also were on her mind. How would they tell their parents? How would they react? What about Shawn and Angela? Jack and Eric? (A/n Rachel wouldn't be in the story line. I haven't decided if I am later gonna incorporate her or not! Tell me what you think I should do!) What about Cory? He was the one person she was worried most about telling. They had only been back together a few weeks since the whole Lauren incident. She wasn't sure if their relationship would be strong enough to keep them together. What if it wasn't? What if Cory left her? She wished she had the answers but she didn't. The only way to find out was to start telling people. And of course the first person on her list was Cory. The only other question was how?  
  
So what did you think? Please R/R! No flames but I will take constructive criticism! Also let me know if you think I should bring Rachel in or not! 


	3. Not Such An Ordinary Date

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Boy Meets World!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the next night. Topanga and Cory were going out on a date and Topanga decided that was where she was going to tell Cory about the baby. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell him but she was sure it was gonna be tonight.  
  
7:30 hit and Topanga heard the doorbell ring. She ran to get it. It was Cory. They hugged and kissed and he walked into the house while Topanga ran to get her coat. After a minute or two, she walked back down the stairs, with her coat on her arm.  
  
Cory opened the door for her, "So shall we?"  
  
Topanga smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she walked out the door. Cory smiled as he also walked out and closed the door.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cory and Topanga sat at their usual table in Chubbie's eating their dinner. Cory was kind of worried about Topanga; she had been awfully quiet since the date started. Cory took her hand and held it tight. Topanga looked back and just smiled.  
  
"Topanga, sweetheart, are you ok?" Cory asked.  
  
Topanga looked at him sighed, "Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" he started, "You seem really not yourself today. And ever since we got to Chubbie's you have been really quiet."  
  
Topanga sighed again. Cory knew something was wrong. And he wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He got up from where he was sitting and sat down in the booth next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him so her head was lying on his shoulder. They just sat there for a few minutes, completely quiet. Cory held Topanga in both his arms now. Topanga still had no idea to tell Cory. She felt so safe in his arms and she thought maybe if she stayed there, that it would all go away. When she was in his arms, she felt like nothing went wrong, she felt protected. But she knew he would have to find out eventually and she knew that time was now.  
  
She pulled her head up off his shoulder, and looked at Cory, trying to hold back tears, "Cory, listen, I really need to tell you something, but not here."  
  
Cory looked at her. He knew he wanted her to tell him but now he wasn't so sure. This was something big and he knew it would either be really good or really bad. But he knew it had to be bad or she would have no trouble telling him. "Ok, let me just get the check and then we can go somewhere and talk."  
  
Topanga nodded as he got up and went to the counter to go get the check. All these thoughts were running through her head. 'How would she tell him?' 'How would Cory react?' 'Would he accept it?' 'Would he leave her?' She had no idea. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Cory come back. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him and tried to smile. He got her jacket and slid it on her as she stood up. They then walked out of Chubbie's, hand in hand. If only Cory knew that what she was going to tell him would change his life forever.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Topanga and Cory sat on a bench in the park. Cory held Topanga like before while Topanga tried to figure out a way to tell Cory her news. She knew she had to but she just didn't want to.  
  
Cory decided to break the silence, "Ok so anytime you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."  
  
Topanga looked up at Cory. She had never seen his face so serious before. And she owed it to him for him to know. After all, it was his baby.  
  
She sighed, "Ok what I'm about to tell you will change our lives forever. And you might not like what I have to tell you, because I know when I found out, I wasn't to happy about it."  
  
"Just tell me, Topanga," Cory started, "Listen, we've known each other our whole lives and I love you. No matter what it is, no matter how big it is, I'll be here for you. Now just tell me."  
  
Topanga sighed, 'I hope you feel that way after I tell you this,' she thought to herself. "Ok, Cory, I'm sorta kinda well I'm, I'm pregnant."  
  
Like my cliffhanger? What's gonna happen? How will Cory react? Please R/R! No flames! And just so you know, I will incorporate the rest of the cast. They might not be in as much but they will be in at least once. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! 


	4. I'll Be There For You

Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having computer issues! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Ilovechocolate- Thanks for your opinion on the whole Rachel situation! RoscoCody- Yea I did plan on doing that! Thanks for the review! Stargoddess127- LOL! That's ok! I knew it was something like that! I luv friends too! It's my 2nd fave show~behind BMW(obviously)! Melanie- Thanks! It's good to know, your keeping up and that people are excited to read my next chapter! But trust me I don't have any personal experience in this situation, TRUST ME! LOL! Thanks for the review! Morgan3-Glad you like my story! Your gonna find out how he reacts now! Hope you keep reading! BlueFire- Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I loved my cliffhanger too! I'm so evil! LOL! Anonyms- Thanks! Glad you like my FRIENDS reference. A lot of people thought it was cool! I thought it would be too! I luv FRIENDS like I said before! It's awesome! Too bad it's ending this year :-( Some Chick- Um I think somewhere in there there was a complement! LOL! Sorry to hear you don't like Boy Meets World! But I hope you will still keep reading my story! If not I understand!  
  
Now on to Chapter 4!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Last chapter in "Consequences":  
  
"Just tell me, Topanga," Cory started, "Listen, we've known each other our whole lives and I love you. No matter what it is, no matter how big it is, I'll be here for you. Now just tell me."  
  
Topanga sighed, 'I hope you feel that way after I tell you this,' she thought to herself. "Ok, Cory, I'm sorta kinda well I'm, I'm pregnant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cory and Topanga sat on the bench, Cory in complete shock and Topanga completely terrified. They sat there for a minute or two, until Topanga decided to break the silence and find out the answer to the question that had been burning in her mind for so long.  
  
"Cory," she said as she took his hand and held them tight, "Are you ok?"  
  
"You're, you're what?" Cory asked with a still dazed look on his face.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Topanga said with a little bit of reassurance.  
  
"Wait so you're you're," Cory started as he tried to find the words, "You're having a baby?"  
  
"Yea," she said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Is it, mine?" he asked.  
  
She just smiled, "Of course it's yours."  
  
"So you and me, we're having a baby?"  
  
Topanga nodded.  
  
"Oh my, wow," he said with a face that showed he was both excited and scared, "Ok so what do we do know?"  
  
Topanga shrugged, "I don't know, I've never done this before. But I mean, we probably should tell your parents."  
  
"No Topanga. I mean you heard what they told me before prom and now all they're gonna say is we told so and you got yourselves into this mess, you're gonna have to get yourselves out."  
  
"But Cory, they'll figure it out eventually, don't you think? And besides, it's their grandchild, I think they should know."  
  
"Yea but you know telling them isn't gonna make our situation any better, it'll probably just make it worse."  
  
"Our situation?" Topanga said surprised.  
  
"Yea, this is both of our faults, so it's OUR situation."  
  
"You're not gonna leave me and run away? I mean not that I ever thought you would, but it just seems when people get in this situation, the guy always runs away leaving the girl all alone."  
  
"Yea well I'm not like that. This is our baby and I wanna be with you through it all. I love you and I could never leave you alone with a baby, our baby."  
  
Cory smiled and then Topanga smiled. Cory took Topanga in his arms and held her in a tight hug. They just sat there holding each other under the stars on the bench right by where they first met, the monkey bars in the park. They had met when they were babies, and now they were going to have one of their own. This definitely still felt strange, but the idea was growing on them. Now all they had to do was tell all their families and friends and hope they would accept it and not push them out of their lives forever.  
  
*Ok I know, once again, all Cory&Topanga, but I promise, next chapter, all the other characters will be in it! Lemme know what you think! R&R! No flames! I don't think I'm gonna put Rachel in. But if you really want me to out her in, leave me a review convincing me to put her in.* 


	5. True Friends Have Your Back

Sorry all the chapters have been so short, I'm going to try and make them longer!  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the sweet reviews! I'm not going to name everyone but all the advice and encouragement really make me feel good about my story and make it 100 times better! Thanks so much! :-D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cory and Topanga were still in the park. They were walking on one of the many paths in the park. They loved being here. It reminded them of how they met, how much they loved each other, and how they would be together forever. Their walk was fairly quiet. Every once in a while, one of them would say something and they would talk for a few minutes but not much else. They were both scared to death, about having a baby AND telling their parents. They weren't sure which would be worse. Cory knew both his parents would probably pop a lobe and have a heart attack. Topanga's parents, however, they weren't so sure about. They didn't even live here and so telling her parents was definitely going to be interesting. But first, they had decided to tell their friends. Their friends would hopefully be there for them and not judge them. And it might make them feel a little less nervous about telling their parents, because even if the parents got really mad at them (which they most like would), they knew they would still have their friends.  
  
They kept walking for about 10 minutes when they decided to head towards the apartment to tell their friends their announcement. They walked into the tall apartment complex's double doors. The elevator doors were already open due to a small group of people walking out of the elevator. After everyone had cleared the elevator, Cory and Topanga entered. They waited for the elevator to reach floor 3. As the doors opened, Cory started to walk out but Topanga just stood in the elevator, not moving a muscle. She was worried and Cory could tell. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator. They stood in the hallway where Cory took Topanga's hands,  
  
"Are you ok Topanga?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean before I wanted to get it out in the open and just have everyone know. Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well they don't know we're here. We could just turn around and not tell tonight. You make the call."  
  
"No, no we should tell them while we're here. The sooner we get it out in the open, the better." Topanga said as she headed toward the door to apartment 3E. Cory walked up next to her and took her hand in one of his hands and knocked 3 clear knocks on the door with the other hand. After a minute of waiting, Shawn answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk to you, actually we need to talk to all of you guys, is everyone here?" Cory asked as they walked in.  
  
"Yea, Angela's in the bathroom and Eric and Jack are in Jack's room studying." Shawn said as he led his friends in and gave them both a soda.  
  
"Well um can you get them, this is really important, and it would be easier to tell you all at once," Topanga said as she opened her soda can and sat down on the couch. Cory sat down next to her.  
  
"Um sure. Let me go get them," Shawn said looking at them with a questioning look as he headed up the stairs to get Angela, Jack, and Eric. As soon as he wasn't in hearing distance, Topanga leaned her head on Cory's shoulder. She was really nervous and she was trying really hard not to fall apart.  
  
"It's gonna be ok, really, we're gonna get through this," Cory said as he held Topanga in a comforting hug, a hug that told her that he really did care and even if everyone else pushed them out of their lives, he would stay by her side and never leave her, especially in this situation. They were so caught up in what was going on that they didn't realize their 4 friends standing right behind them.  
  
"Get through what?" Angela asked.  
  
Topanga and Cory looked at them in surprise. Cory decided to speak up after the slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Um well that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about, we really need to tell you something."  
  
"Well what is it? Come on you can tell us," Jack said.  
  
"Ok well what we wanted to tell you, it's pretty big and unexpected and." Topanga started but was cut off by the other 4.  
  
"JUST TELL US!"  
  
"Ok, listen you guys, um, Topanga's pregnant," Cory said.  
  
"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Shawn asked, "You're only 18, we all still have to graduate high school."  
  
"Don't you think we realized that?" Topanga said in a little bit of a bitter tone.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm too old to be a grandbrother [a/n-I got this line from the 2nd season opener of 8 simple rules (R.I.P. John Ritter), I thought it was a very Eric line]!" Eric said in a shrieking tone. Everyone just ignored him since they knew he was just being Eric.  
  
"Well excuse me Topanga, but I'm not the one who doesn't know self control!" Shawn snapped. Everyone looked at Shawn in a stunned look. Topanga looked like she was going to start to cry. Cory got off the couch and ran over to Topanga and kept her from running out. He held her in another comforting hug as he gave Shawn a look of anger. He kissed her cheek and then walked over toward Shawn. He just looked Shawn in the eyes.  
  
"Why the hell did you say that to her? It's bad enough she's. I mean we're in this situation, but now you have to take it out on her. It's not all her fault. It both of our faults. And if your not going to support us and help us like true friends, then we'll leave. Come on Topanga." He took Topanga's hand and started to walk out when Angela stopped them.  
  
"Listen you guys, I don't know what your going through, but I know it can't be easy. And even though I really don't support it, I'm gonna try and help you guys through this."  
  
Topanga smiled a smile of hope. She knew at least her best friend and her boyfriend, and father of her baby were by her side. But what about the rest of them.  
  
"I'll try and help you guys too," Eric said.  
  
"Me too," Jack said.  
  
"What about you Shawn?" Angela asked.  
  
HAHAHA! I'm so evil! What will Shawn do? Will he accept it or won't he? Stay tuned to **Consequences** to find out! Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Bye for now! 


	6. Shawn's Secret Past

Hey everyone! I can tell you now that this chapter will be pretty long. But before I start, I want to say that I know a lot of you were thinking that the way Shawn acted was very un-Shawn like. Well I am completely aware of that. But I did that for a reason, and your going to find out why in this chapter! It's a major plot twist that no one will expect (well most-likely no one will be expecting it).  
  
I want to thank everyone again for all the sweet reviews! They are such a big part of what makes my story great, knowing that people are hanging on to their seats to find out what will happen next. And I want to give a special thank you to Shawna (Cre8tvWrtr) for the encouragement she gave me on this chapter. I asked her for her advice and she told me this (Shawna-I hope you don't mind me putting this)  
  
Every story will have someone who doesn't like something- lol. I just encourage you to go with your heart and listen to your own creative voice. Write for you, and people will respond. = )  
  
All the best.... YOU GO GIRL!!!!  
  
Thanks for the inspiration, Shawna!  
  
Now on to Chapter 6 but first a little reminder of what happened in Chapter 5:  
  
Topanga smiled a smile of hope. She knew at least her best friend and her boyfriend, and father of her baby were by her side. But what about the rest of them.  
  
"I'll try and help you guys too," Eric said.  
  
"Me too," Jack said.  
  
"What about you Shawn?" Angela asked.  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Everyone stood there waiting for Shawn's response. Shawn just stood there like he was wrestling over what to do in his mind. Then he just walked out. No one could believe it, especially Cory. They had been best friends all their lives and now when Cory was in such a terrifying situation, Shawn just walked out on him. What kind of friend walks out on you in this type of situation? He looked at Topanga and then at his other 3 friends, the ones who hadn't walked out. He could see on their faces that they were almost as scared as he and Topanga were.  
  
"So um" Jack started, "Uh what are you guys gonna do about it?"  
  
Cory and Topanga sat down on the red couch. "We don't know, we have no idea what we're doing, this so new to both of us," Topanga said while trying hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"Have you guys even told mom and dad yet?" Eric asked.  
  
"No we haven't," Cory said with an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"What about Topanga's parents?" Angela asked.  
  
Topanga started to break down into tears; she couldn't hold them in any longer, "No, we haven't told anyone except you guys. And if this is how Shawn is gonna react then do you know how much worse are parents will be?" She put her head in her hands and tried to stop crying but it was no use.  
  
Angela sat down next to her and put her arm around her, "Listen, Topanga, I know you don't want this to be happening but there's nothing you can do. It's been done and there's no changing it. You guys are 2 of the strongest people I know and you love each other so much that no matter what, you'll get through it. You just have to find the good in the situation instead of looking at all the bad."  
  
Cory looked at her, "What good? We're 2 18-year olds with no money, no jobs, no college degree, no way of supporting ourselves, I don't know about you but I don't see any good in this situation."  
  
Angela looked at them both, "You guys, you're forgetting the most important thing, you guys are gonna have a baby. You're gonna bring another life into the world that you will love and take care of for the rest of your life. How can it get any better than having a baby with the one person you love the most?"  
  
Cory and Topanga looked at each other. For the first time, it really clicked. They we're gonna be parents together and take care of this baby together and they would be a family. Not that this hadn't crossed their mind before, but now they we're seeing the good that Angela was talking about.  
  
Topanga wiped her eyes and hugged Angela. She was so glad she had a friend like her, someone to help you see a situation from a different perspective. She then looked at Cory and smiled. This was the first time Cory had seen her smile a true smile in a little while. He loved it when she smiled. He took her in his arms that she felt so safe in and hugged her tight. He kissed her on the cheek and then whispered into her ear, "I love you so much."  
  
After he let go of her, they both looked at their 3 friends. "So what do we do now?" Topanga asked.  
  
The 5 friends sat around and talked for an hour or 2 about what Cory and Topanga would do.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Shawn walked on the sidewalk of downtown Philly. He was thinking about what had just happened. How could Cory have gotten Topanga pregnant? That wasn't something you would expect to happen to them. It was something that would happen to Shawn. He stopped in his tracks, he thought about Dana. Then he thought about Leah(lee-ah), he couldn't believe it had already been 2 years. He had to tell Cory about this, he had to explain why he had reacted the way he did. And he needed to get this out in the open once and for all. Hopefully Cory and Topanga would still forgive him.  
  
When he got back to the apartment, he walked in to see all 5 of his friends sitting on the couch and chairs talking. They all looked at him as he walked in. Cory looked upset, Topanga hurt, and Angela, Jack, and Eric confused. Shawn cleared his throat as he began to talk, "Hey guys, um Cory can I talk to you out in the hall, alone?"  
  
Cory looked unsure but then he got up and followed him out of the apartment and into the hallway. "Well what did you want to talk to me about?" he said in a bit of a cold, harsh tone.  
  
"Ok listen, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. And before you yell at me and tell me I have a lot of nerve for treating you and Topanga like that and then coming back asking for forgiveness, there's something you need to know," Shawn said in a serious tone.  
  
"I'm listening," Cory said as he looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Ok I've never told you this before. But 2 years ago, me and Dana (a/n I changed the whole Dana story so use your imagination, also pretend the whole First Girlfriend's Club episode situation didn't happen) were celebrating our 2- month anniversary. I thought I really loved her because we had been together longer than I had been with any other girl. And I mean I went through so much trouble to get her to go out with me and she was so different from the girls I usually date. We really thought we loved each other, so you know we did it. A month later, I found out Dana was pregnant. That's why she went away to visit her sick grandma a couple months later, she really didn't have a sick grandma, she actually didn't leave at all, she just moved in with her aunt in the country for a couple months. That's also why I said I was going on a little road trip with my dad. Obviously I didn't, I went to be with Dana, when she had our daughter Leah. We both got to hold her once then the adoption agency took her because we had decided it was the best thing for her. 2 weeks after Leah was born, Dana broke up with me. She said it was just too hard to be with me because it reminded her of Leah."  
  
Cory looked at his best friend in complete shock. He never would have expected this in a million years. "Wow Shawnie, I never would have guessed. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it was just depressing to me. I thought if I didn't talk about it, all the pain would go away. But now seeing you and Topanga in this situation, I had to tell you because, you know it tore me and Dana apart, otherwise me might still be together. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm with Angela, it's just sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't had Leah. Anyways, I don't want you and Topanga to go through the same thing me and Dana went through. You two love each other so much and just because you're having a baby young doesn't mean you have to give it up. If I could do over, I would have found a way for us to keep Leah. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you guys. I just was against it at first because I didn't want to see such a great couple like you and Topanga be torn apart like with Dana and me."  
  
"Thanks Shawn," Cory said then they had a manly hug. "So does anyone else know about Leah, I mean besides you and Dana."  
  
"Well, our families, Eric, I didn't intend on telling him, but he found a picture of me holding Leah and he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him what the picture was of and I made him swear not to tell a soul, and now you."  
  
"You mean Jack and Angela don't know?" Cory said shocked?  
  
"No. I never told either of them, I want to I just never have been able to because I'm afraid Jack will never look at me the same and that Angela will leave me. And she's the only other serious relationship I have had besides Dana and I don't wanna loose her."  
  
"Yea but you have to tell her, Shawn, I mean the longer you wait to tell her, the harder it will be."  
  
"I plan on telling her eventually but not yet."  
  
"Whatever you say Shawn, it's your life." The 2 best friends hugged again and then walked back in the apartment. Everyone else looked at them with questioning faces.  
  
Shawn spoke up for he owed Topanga an apology and he wanted to make sure everyone knew he was sorry, but not why, yet. "Topanga, I am so sorry for reacting the way I did, you're one of my best friends and I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Topanga looked at Shawn's face and couldn't help but forgive him, after all he was also one of her best friends as well. "Of course I forgive you," she said as she got up and gave Shawn a hug.  
  
"You guys are gonna get through this, and I'm gonna help you," Shawn started and then looked at the other 3, "we all will."  
  
The other 3 nodded and agreed.  
  
"I wanna make it up to you guys, lets all go out to dinner, my treat," Shawn said. Everyone quickly got up and put their jackets on so they could go out to dinner. They had all forgiven each other (not that they were in a fight or anything but you know what I mean) and there was a new mood between the 6 friends. Tonight, they would relax and just hang out. Tomorrow however, Cory and Topanga would have to tell their parents.  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger. I thought that I already added enough drama and I didn't need to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Bet none of you were expecting that to happen! What do you think of my plot twist? Like? Don't like? R&R! NO FLAMES! Next chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! 


	7. Parent Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Leah! If I owned Boy Meets World, it would still be on the air now wouldn't it?  
  
Hey everyone I'm back! Like always I wanna thank everyone for the very sweet reviews!  
  
Bluefire: No prob, I hated how it took people so long so I promised myself I would never let it be untouched for more than 2 weeks (unless like I'm away or something), I'm glad you think my story is a great piece of work, but I can assure you there are many stories better than mine! LOL! Melanie: Thanks, I thought so too! I just thought it would be interesting to add something to make my story even more unique. I had no intentions on doing this when I started but as I was writing it, the idea just came to me and I loved it so I decided to do it! Wayweird: Thanks! I thought it would be a total surprise to everyone! And don't worry; I am planning on having Shawn tell Angela. When and how, however, I'm not sure yet! Ilovechocolate: Don't worry about complaining, you didn't know what I was planning! And I didn't even consider it complaining so don't worry about it! Well I guess I'm considered a kid in some ways, but I'm really a teenager. I don't actually watch Disney a whole lot anymore since Boy Meets World got moved back to the late night schedule only. I watch a lot more MTV now! LOL! And I probably won't always update that fast, I just loved that last chapter and couldn't wait to get it up! LOL! LeaMarie F. Rocket: I know I love Shawn; he's so sweet towards the later seasons and not to mention a total babe! LOL! Glad you like my story!  
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
"How you holding up?" Angela asked Topanga.  
  
"Ok I guess, I thought I was nervous telling you guys, this is gonna be like 10 times worse. His parents are probably gonna kill us both," Topanga replied as she heard her cell phone beep, "Angela, I gotta go, my cell phone's battery is getting low. I'll call you after dinner."  
  
"Ok, good luck, we're with you in spirit," Angela said.  
  
"Thanks we're gonna need it! I'll talk to you later!"  
  
"Bye." Both friends hung up and then Topanga looked at Cory. He looked terrified. They both knew they would have to tell their parents but they we're scared to death.  
  
"This is gonna be hell," Cory said as he realized Topanga was looking at him.  
  
Topanga smiled, "Yea but at least we're going down together."  
  
"If you say so, but I'm probably gonna end up getting it 5 times worse anyways," he said as he took Topanga's hand.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked a little confused, "It was both of our faults."  
  
"Yea but you're not their daughter so they won't want to yell at you. That means they'll take it all out on me, and I'm okay with that," he said in a convincing tone.  
  
"Well, they should know it wasn't completely your fault, I mean it was my idea. I won't let them get mad at just you."  
  
Cory smiled. He loved how Topanga thought it should be both their faults equally. "Well we're here," Cory said in an uneasy tone as they pulled into the driveway and stopped the car.  
  
Topanga let out a sigh as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Her and Cory walked up to the backdoor. Cory kissed Topanga, "It's gonna be ok, let's just get this over with."  
  
Topanga smiled as Cory took out his keys and opened the door, "Hey mom."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Matthews, dinner smells delicious," she said. She was hoping to score some points so they would be a little less mad.  
  
"Hi Topanga, how are you?" Amy said.  
  
Topanga looked apprehensively, "Um pretty good."  
  
Just then Alan walked in, "Hi guys." He then walked over towards Amy, "How's dinner coming?"  
  
"Actually, it's just about done." Amy replied as she pulled a pan of chicken out of the oven.  
  
"What are we having," Cory asked as he got 2 sodas out of the refrigerator and handed one to Topanga as he sat down next to her at the table.  
  
"Chicken, salad, buttered noodles, and dinner rolls," Amy said as her and Alan started bringing the plates of food over. They sat down and started eating their dinner. They were having a very enjoyable conversation. Cory and Topanga were trying to wait for the right time to tell them. Of course there was no right time but they had to tell them and the time was about to come.  
  
Amy and Alan were talking however Cory and Topanga weren't really paying attention. They were both petrified of telling Amy and Alan. They were exchanging looks while trying to say what they wanted to say to each other without saying it actually. Amy and Alan both noticed this.  
  
"Okay you two, something's going on, what is it?" Alan said putting his napkin down. Cory and Topanga looked at each with wide eyes that showed shock. They knew something was up and now Cory and Topanga would have to give in. This was it.  
  
Cory cleared his throat, "Well um Mom, Dad, there is something we need to tell you."  
  
"Oh god, this is big isn't it?" Amy said now terrified as well.  
  
"Well sorta," Topanga managed to say.  
  
"Well what is it? Just tell us," Alan said with a look that said, 'Tell us, NOW!'  
  
"Well um, Mom, Dad, this isn't easy to tell you guys but um, uh," Cory started but Topanga cut him off, "Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, I'm pregnant."  
  
Amy and Alan looked at them as if they were joking. After a minute, they realized they weren't joking. They were speechless and in complete shock. After they let it sink in, Alan spoke up, "What do you mean she's pregnant?"  
  
Cory looked at him with him a confused face, "Dad, I mean she's pregnant, you know, she's gonna have a baby?"  
  
"We know that! What we mean is how did this happen?" Amy looked at Cory as she asked the 2nd question, she knew she was gonna get not the answer she wanted but another stupid answer, "Don't answer that!"  
  
"Cory I thought we told you not to do anything on Prom Night," Alan said assuming it all happened the night of prom.  
  
"Listen, mom, dad, we know we shouldn't have done anything. But there's nothing we can do about it now; it's been done. Topanga and I are gonna have a baby and there's no changing that. We're sorry, we really are, but we're gonna be out of high school and we'll figure something out. We'll get through this like always."  
  
"Well, I still can't believe you guys were stupid enough to do this, I mean didn't you think there would be consequences? I mean seriously, I thought you guys had more sense," Amy said in an unsympathetic tone.  
  
Topanga and Cory both looked hurt. Topanga looked like she was gonna break down and cry again. She ran to the bathroom, Cory got up and followed her. The door was locked. "Topanga, come on let me in." The door slowly unlocked and then opened so Cory could come in. Cory locked the door as he walked in. Topanga was sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands crying. He sat down on the floor against the wall. He patted the floor signaling Topanga to sit down next to him as she pulled her head out of her hands. She slowly sat down next to Cory and leaned her head up on Cory's shoulder. She just cried, Cory tried to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change what his parents said and he couldn't change what they did at prom. He felt so bad; he put Topanga in this situation. He knew he had to get them out of this situation as well. "Listen Topanga, we're gonna get through this. We can share a dorm or an apartment or something. I can get a job and go to school part-time and you can take those classes they offer online. We can have a baby shower that way we don't have to buy all the things we will need. We'll work it out. And no matter what, I'm never gonna leave your side."  
  
Cory leaned in to kiss Topanga. Then he kissed her again and again, each kiss getting a little more passionate until she was on top of him and they we're making out in the corner. After a couple minutes, Topanga broke away, "Wait Cory, we can't do this, I mean I love it and all but we have a lot more important things we should be doing, like talking with your parents."  
  
Cory nodded in agreement. Topanga slid off his lap while he got up. Then he helped her up. He kissed her one last time before unlocking the door and heading back into the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Amy and Alan sitting at the table. They looked a little less upset than before. Amy spoke up as soon as she saw them walk in the room, "Don't think that we're not upset with you, because we are. However we do realize you guys are in a tough situation, and we're gonna try and help you guys through it."  
  
Topanga and Cory both smiled. Amy and Alan stood up and hugged Cory and Topanga. Alan looked at Cory. "This has got to be the most stupid thing you have ever done," he said in a tone between joking and angry.  
  
"I know," Cory admitted.  
  
"Well as long as you know," he said as he hugged Cory again.  
  
The four sat down and talked. They talked about how Cory and Topanga would get through college with a baby. They talked about their living situation. They talked about everything from the most important details to the smallest details. Cory and Topanga definitely felt a lot better. They were still scared out of their minds, but at least they knew their friends and family had their backs.  
  
**How was it? Like? Don't? Lemme know! Tell me what you think I should change or anything I should add! I'll probably have the next chapter be about graduation but I'm not sure yet! Just stay posted to find out!** 


	8. Ups and Downs of Pregnancy

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry it took me a little bit longer to update, homework is really piling up. But I found some time to update my story. But like always I wanna thank all those who gave me sweet reviews:  
  
*RoscoCody~Don't worry I will try and incorporate all those things! Don't worry about not reviewing chapter 6! *Tink~Don't worry, I'm not mad! I wanted it to kinda be like the situation like after graduation when Cory & Topanga tell them their engaged. Maybe I should have added a conversation between Amy & Alan while Cory & Topanga were in the bathroom. If you think I should and other people think it would have made the story better I will change it. Whatever you guys think! And I am NOT insulted. Reviews are part constructive criticism and I understand that. Don't worry at all! *BlueFire~I was originally gonna put a cliffhanger in but the one I had was really retarded and I couldn't think of a better one. I will have a cliffhanger soon though. This chapter though? You'll just have to read and find out! LOL! *WayWeird~I'm glad to know you like my Cory & Topanga story, considering that you don't usually like them that makes me realize my story must be good. And trust me, there will be more! *Audrina123~Thanks! I will! *Helon~Awww Thanks! *SunRise19~That's a cool idea, but I already have the ending planned out; more than the next chapter! LOL! If I didn't know how I was gonna end it already, I would seriously consider it, but I have already some dialogue and stuff planned out for the birth! Maybe you could write a story like that, I would be interested to see how it would work out. Sorry, don't be offended because that's a really cool idea! *IloveChocolate~HOW COULD YOU ASK THAT? LOL just kidding! I'm 13! It's okay that your nosy; I have a secret for you: I'm nosy too! LOL!  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
(A/n~I'm gonna skip ahead to September when school will be starting, the first part is gonna be explaining what's going on in their lives now)  
  
Graduation was over. They were now officially students at the University of Pennbrook. Cory and Topanga were sharing an apartment, Shawn was still living with Eric and Jack, and Angela was in the dorm with her new roommate Becky. She didn't really get along with her though; they just had bad vibes. Plus, Angela never really saw Becky; they weren't in any of the same classes because Becky was a sophomore. And the only time she spent time in the dorm was at night, if she even was there then. So Angela didn't spend much time in the dorm either, except for studying and sleeping.  
  
Cory and Topanga already had some things worked out. They would both attend Pennbrook University; Cory would go part-time and then find a part-time job. Topanga would attend classes part-time as well until she got close to her due-date. Once that happened, she would start taking the online classes that Pennbrook offered. She would do this until a couple months after the baby was born, then they would either get a baby-sitter or have Cory's parents watch the baby while she went to college part-time.  
  
*Day in Early-September*  
  
Cory walked out of the bathroom to see Topanga (who is now starting to gain some weight) sitting on the bed, "Topanga come on we have class in 15 minutes."  
  
"I'm not going," she said in a weak voice as she lied down on the bed.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you ok, I sense your not feeling good."  
  
Topanga looked at him with a look that said, 'No duh, Sherlock.' "Cory, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm not feeling good."  
  
"Well excuse me but how do you expect me to know? I'm not the one who's pregnant."  
  
"Cory! We've been living together all summer and I don't know if you noticed but all summer I've been sick."  
  
"Topanga, listen, I'm sorry, ok? I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend but ever since you got pregnant I have been out looking for a job, and I know I haven't been here for you as much as I should be but I mean, we're in a tough situation and I have to support all 3 of us, that's gonna be real tough. We're just gonna have to adjust." He smiled at her and leaned to kiss her. After they kissed, he tucked her into the bed, "Now you stay in bed and rest. I'll be home soon. Just remember if you need anything, I'll have my cell on vibration."  
  
"Ok, and don't forget we have a doctor's appointment at 5:15."  
  
"I won't forget. I'll see yea later! Love you!"  
  
*An hour later in the apartment*  
  
Topanga was lying on her side of the bed watching a rerun of an early episode of Friends. She was having trouble paying attention though. Her stomach was not feeling great. She felt sick as could be. She decided to get up a go get some stomach medicine in her. She slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt so fat. And she hadn't even really gained much weight. She decided to see how much she had gained. She stepped on the scale next to the toilet. It read 133(a/n I'm just estimating a weigh), she had only gained 2 ½lbs. "Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself. "I can just imagine how fat I will be come February." She walked over to the medicine cabinet and got out some tums. She popped one into her mouth and then made her way back to the bed.  
  
She laid in bed for about another 45 minutes when she heard Cory come in, "Topanga, sweetheart, I'm home!"  
  
"Hi," she said as she sat herself up a bit in the bed.  
  
Cory walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "So how you feeling?" he asked in a caring way.  
  
Topanga sighed. "Better I guess."  
  
"Well we probably should get going if we wanna make it to the appointment on time," he said as he got off the bed. Topanga got out of the bed and headed to her closest. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. She headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
When she came out, Cory could tell she was frustrated, "What's wrong now?"  
  
"It took me like 5 minutes just to button my pants. I hate this, I'm so fat now!"  
  
"Topanga," Cory started as he headed over and took Topanga in his arms, "you are not fat."  
  
"Yea, not yet, but what about in 3 months?"  
  
"In 3 months, you may be a little heavier, but I'm still gonna love you the same, no matter what you look like."  
  
Topanga gave him a half smile as he kissed her, "Well I guess we're gonna need to go shopping, I won't be able to fit into my regular clothes soon."  
  
"Well will you pity me and at least let us take Angela and Shawn?"  
  
Topanga laughed and nodded her head as Cory kissed her again. He put his arm around her and they headed out of the bedroom. They headed towards the door, put their coats on, and then left.  
  
*Doctor's Office*  
  
Cory and Topanga walked into the waiting room of Dr. Green's office. Cory went over and sat on the couch and Topanga went and signed in with Kelly, the receptionist. She was very bubbly and cheerful. She was about mid-20's with shoulder length blonde hair, pulled up into a clip. After Topanga signed in, she went over and sat next to Cory. They sat there for about 10 minutes waiting until Kelly called them back to the exam room. They walked into the exam room and they sat in the chairs in there.  
  
A few short minutes later, a lady in her mid-30's walked in. She had long red wavy hair that flowed freely down her shoulders. "Hey Topanga, Cory! How are you guys?" she said in a lively voice.  
  
"Good," they both replied.  
  
"So, Topanga, how have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"Not great, but I mean I'm pregnant, what do you expect?"  
  
Dr. Green laughed. "I know how you feel, I went through that with my son. There's not much you can do, you just have to try and keep your eating as normal as possible and take some normal stomach medications that you would usually take if you had an upset stomach."  
  
"I have been taking some stomach medicine. And I'm trying to keep as much food down as I can."  
  
"Well that's good. Now why don't you get up on the exam table? We're gonna give you your first sonogram." Topanga got up onto the table and laid down. "You're gonna need to pull your shirt up so I can see your stomach." Topanga hesitantly did as Dr. Green said. Dr. Green got out a jar of what appeared to be a jelly-like substance. She rubbed it on Topanga's stomach and within 2 minutes, she had the sonogram showing up on the screen. She was explaining to Cory and Topanga what stage the baby was currently at and what would be occurring in the next few weeks between this appointment and the next.  
  
"Now would you guys like to know what you are having?" she asked them.  
  
"Can you tell at this stage?" Topanga asked surprised.  
  
"Yes we can if you would like."  
  
Cory looked at Topanga, "Whatever you want, if you want to find out that's fine, if you want it to be a surprise, that's fine too."  
  
Topanga thought it over for a second, "Um not at the moment, maybe later on, but not yet."  
  
"Ok, well everything appears to be fine. The baby seems to be developing very well. Call me if you have any problems or questions, otherwise I'll see you at your next appointment. Tell Kelly to schedule it for about 3-4 weeks from now. I'll see you guys later." And with that, Dr. Green left.  
  
Cory and Topanga got up and left the examining room. Topanga went and scheduled an appointment with Kelly and then they left.  
  
**Ok I know that ending sucked but I wasn't sure how else to end it smoothly. I was gonna have a cliffhanger where you have to wait and see to find out what the baby is, but the truth is, I have no idea what I want them to have. I could go either way. So here's the deal: you can suggest whether they should have a boy or a girl and give me a name suggestion(s). If you suggest a name please know that it could be used for either first or middle. SO leave me a review telling me what you think! Bye!** 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Haven't done one in a while! I own only Leah, Becky, Kelly, and Dr. Green, so far anyways.  
  
Hey all! I'm back with Chapter 9! I realize last chapter was not really as exciting, but it was kinda a transition chapter and I didn't wanna add too much excitement and make it like too overwhelming or whatever. This chapter might not be too exciting either, but I'm considering, not a twist but an addition and Valley brought it up. She said they should have twins, well I have been wrestling back in forth whether to do that or not from the start! You might find out my decision next chapter or you might not cause to tell you the truth I am so not sure!  
  
Anyhoo thanx for the reviews as usual!  
  
Blonde-angel~ OMG your too sweet! That's awesome that you like Friends too! I'm gonna cry when in ends! Anyhoo thanks! And not to sound blonde or anything, but what's author alert? LOL! When people refer to dumb blondes, they mean me! LOL! Melanie~ Thanks a ton! I have gotten A LOT of girl votes! LOL! Audrina123~ Thanks, that's so nice! And I'll consider both of those names! RoscoCody~ I know! I hate it when like the greatest stories just never get finished! I promised to NEVER let that happen! I have an idea about the marriage situation and I really completely forgot to think of how to incorporate Feeny, we're just gonna say he found out and is supporting them like everyone else! I can't believe I forgot to include him so far; I'm ashamed to call myself a Boy Meets World fanatic! LOL! IloveChocolate~ No big deal at all! Yea way! If I were lying I would make myself older! Like 16 so I could drive! LOL! But seriously I'm only in 8th grade! NO LIE! LOL! I have never had that login problem so I'm sorry but I can't help you! Sorry! Fan~ Thanks! Jae~ LOL I know just what you mean! BlueFire~ Yea I know but like I said I didn't wanna make it too overwhelming! Don't worry, there is plenty more excitement to come! LeaMarie F. Rocket~ I never thought of that, I will to consider that! Thanks much! Valley~ Those names are cute! I will definitely consider them! And like I said before, I have been trying to decide whether to have them have twins or not! You'll find out soon enough! HockeyBeans~ Thanks! That's good to know! And thanks for the name suggestions! I kinda want them to have a boy and a girl too but I'm totally not sure, I'm gonna take the next 2-3 chapters maybe stalling (I guess that's a good word) while I decide if they should have twins or not!  
  
And I wanna especially thank Melanie again; she helped give me the idea for this chapter! I asked her if she had any ideas on what it should be about, she gave me some ideas, and I sort of took one of those ideas and added my own parts to it. So thanks a ton Melanie!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela were sitting at a table in the food court of Liberty Mall [A/n I thought that was an appropriate name considering they live in Philly (we're gonna assume that's where Pennbrook is) and if there is such a mall, I don't own it!]. The girls had done some shopping for maternity clothes for Topanga, while the guys went wandering around the mall just doing whatever they could to content themselves. They had met up and were now enjoying the pretzels they had gotten from the Pretzel Shack in the food court while talking about Cory and Topanga's situation and what they were planning on doing after the baby came.  
  
"Wait, I thought you guys had decided that you were gonna keep the baby?" Angela questioned.  
  
"Well I mean, we're planning on it but if we can't support the baby and give it a good life, then we want to give it up for adoption and make sure it has a good life," Topanga said rationally. You could see the pain in Cory and Topanga's faces at the mere thought of giving up their baby.  
  
"Well I think you guys definitely should keep it, and if you need help don't hesitate to ask, after all, isn't that what best friends are for? Right Shawn? Shawn?" Angela said.  
  
Shawn had a dazed look on his face but then snapped back into reality, "Oh yea right, that's right."  
  
"Are you ok baby? You seem distracted," Angela said as she put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yea Angela, I'm fine," he said in a not-so-convincing tone. They all stared at Shawn for a sec as if they were trying to see what was bugging him, but then quickly went back to their conversation.  
  
"So anyways, we really don't wanna have to give the kid up but I mean we have been talking to our counselor that my parents recommended we meet with and she says it may be easier to give it up by choice then to then to have it taken away because we can't provide a good life for it," Cory said.  
  
"Yea and there are even some ways that we could still stay in touch with them that way we could be a part of their life. It's depressing to think about but maybe it's the right thing to do," Topanga added.  
  
Shawn, who had been listening to the whole conversation, finally had enough. He couldn't let his best friends make the same mistake that he and Dana had made. "You guys can't give the baby up, even if it seems like the easy way to go, it won't be. Later on, you will wish you would've kept him or her and will regret it and you will spend all your time thinking about the few moments you got to spend with YOUR child. You won't ever lose the pain in your heart that the loss of a child, that you willingly gave up, causes."  
  
They all looked at Shawn with a stunned expression. After a second, Cory realized what this was about, however Topanga and Angela were still blissfully clueless.  
  
"Shawn, sweetie, calm down, are you feeling all right?" Angela asked in a confused way.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I just I don't want you guys to go through that heartbreak. You will never forgive yourselves," Shawn said.  
  
Angela rubbed Shawn's shoulder, " Baby, how do you know what it's like to give up a baby, it's not like you ever had a baby," Angela said in a sort of humored tone. After Shawn never replied to her comment, she lost the cheerful grin on her face, "Have you?" was all she was able to say. Was it possible that Shawn had a child with someone before her? Was that why he was afraid to make a commitment before her? Had he been hiding something from her for all this time?  
  
The look on Shawn's face was now pure guilt. Without him or Cory saying anything, both of the women knew.  
  
"Is it true Shawn?" Topanga asked as she rubbed her now growing stomach, thinking of her own unborn child.  
  
Shawn gave in, there was no use trying to hide it now, for it was quite obvious what the answer was. He let out a sigh as he reached for Angela's hand, "Yea it's true, why do you think I went totally ballistic when you guys told us Topanga was pregnant?"  
  
"Well I mean, I just thought, you know," Topanga stopped, "actually I don't know what I thought. I guess I just thought you were disappointed with us."  
  
"Well I mean, in a way I was. I was watching you guys, my best friends, go through something that I had gone through. And I was disappointed, but also I started to feel the pain all over again."  
  
Topanga slightly nodded and then took Cory's hand. Angela was still sitting there. She was completely overwhelmed with shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what her ears had just heard. Suddenly her emotions got the best of her. She quickly got up and started to walk away, however she came back and grabbed Shawn by his sleeve, "We really need to talk."  
  
Shawn immediately followed, as he figured he had already done enough damage. As he was being dragged away to someplace more private, he indicated that it was ok for Cory to tell Topanga.  
  
Shawn didn't realize how quickly they were moving. Before he knew it, they were outside the mall, sitting on one of the benches on the sidewalk. Angela still looked so confused. They sat on the bench, hand in hand. Shawn couldn't take the silence anymore, he had been dying to get this out in the open, and now that he finally did, he wasn't just gonna let it go unexplained and hurt the one person he loved, "So do you wanna know all about it or do you just wanna let it go unanswered?"  
  
Angela looked up into Shawn's sweet blue eyes; they seemed so innocent. Yet somehow, they had deceived her, "I don't know Shawn, I would really like to know, yet on the other hand, knowing may just make it worse."  
  
"Well it's up to you, I'm willing to tell but if you don't wanna hear it, that's fine too."  
  
"Shawn, it's not that I don't wanna know, I'm just afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"Listen it was 2 years ago and I promise I won't let this hurt you."  
  
"But how can I be sure, if you kept something this big from you, how do I know your not keeping other things for me?" Angela was really trying to hold back the tears at this point.  
  
"Angela, I promise you that I am not hiding anything else. And I did want to tell you, but how do I tell something like this to the person you love without being afraid of how they will react?"  
  
"Ok well just tell me," she said very unenthusiastically.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Cory had finished telling Topanga what Shawn had told him just a few short months ago. Topanga was as shocked as Cory was. Since Angela and Shawn weren't back yet, they figured they were still talking. After all they had a lot more to talk about. So Cory and Topanga decided to go to Baby Surplus (if it's real, I don't own it) to start looking for things for the baby. They went through the aisles, one by one. They looked at cribs, car seats, high chairs, diaper bags, clothes, and everything else they needed before the arrival. They weren't planning on purchasing much when they walked in, because they figured they could get a lot of stuff from a baby shower. However, before they left, they had picked out 6 outfits that could be worn by either girls or boys, a couple bibs including a set that said 'I Luv My Mommy' and 'I Luv My Daddy', a white teddy bear, and a set of blankets. They hadn't realized they were going to need so much stuff, but now they had a better idea of what they needed. They decided to go back to the food court and wait for Shawn and Angela to come back.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Shawn had just finished telling Angela all about Dana and Leah. Angela had many mixed emotions. She felt bad that Shawn had to go through all that drama, yet upset that he hadn't told her, yet happy because if Leah wouldn't have been born, they might not be together. When Shawn asked her what she felt about this whole situation all she could say in reply was, "I'm confused."  
  
Shawn took Angela in his strong arms, "Listen Angela, this whole Dana, Leah thing might have been a good thing. You just have to look at the good side, ever since Dana, I have only had one serious relationship, you. And if we hadn't had Leah, I might still be with Dana today. And the only reason I never told you is because I thought I had moved on and it wasn't important, but once Topanga got pregnant, all the emotions came back and I have just been needing to get it out in the open. I'm sorry, if you never wanna trust me again, I understand, but just know I do care a lot about you and that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Angela looked into his adorable, lovable eyes. It was so hard to stay mad at him. She smiled just enough of a smile that lit up her entire face. And when she smiled, Shawn smiled. He was so glad she was taking this well. He had been dreading this moment, hoping he would never have to tell her, but now that he had, it felt so good to get it off his chest, out in the open. He moved his head toward hers and gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss. They got off the bench and headed towards the door to re-enter the mall and find their best friends.  
  
**Well that was chapter 9 for yea! You guys can still gimme name suggestions. And r&r! Bye!** 


	10. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from the BMW cast!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I meant to update over the weekend but I had a major presentation on Monday that I had to practice for all weekend! Anyhoo, thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Blondeangel- OMG you are soooooo~~ sweet! But there are a lot of better writers than me! I have always wanted to write, and who knows maybe I will someday!  
  
Pitaqueen- Thanks! That's how I imagined she would react if she was truly in love! I have a little bit of a twist this chapter but I kinda already mentioned it so it might not be surprising! But still it's a twist!  
  
RoscoCody- Yea it took me a while, but I just decided they needed names and a lot of them I already had good name ideas! LOL! Like I said, if you wanna do that fanfic, that's fine! I'd be interested to read it for sure! And yea like I said before, I would have brought it up sooner but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not!  
  
Samantha- Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* This chapter is gonna start out dealing with some more of Shawn & Angela but I promise, there will be a little twist on Cory & Topanga's part.  
  
Chapter 10- Unexpected News  
  
Angela and Shawn were walking through the mall. Cory and Topanga had decided to leave so Shawn and Angela could have some more alone time. To Shawn's surprise, Angela wasn't upset about the whole situation, or at least so he thought. Yes, she was upset, but she was trying to move on. She didn't want to focus on the past, she wanted to focus on the present, where they were here and now. And they were together in the mall just enjoying each other's company. They were walking hand-in-hand through the mall, carrying on a light conversation, but nothing much. There was still a slightly awkward silence, seeing as neither one of them really knew what to say after a situation like Shawn's from 2 years ago that was just coming out in the open now. And they also didn't want to risk saying something that may cause a slight argument between the two of them, and that was the last thing either of them wanted.  
  
Just then, something sparked Angela's attention. They had just passed Toy Kingdom (don't own it if it's real) and all the thoughts about Shawn and Dana and Leah came rushing back to her. She had all these mixed emotions inside of her and all of the sudden she blurted out, "Shawn do you ever think about her?"  
  
Shawn looked at Angela slightly shocked, "Well um who Ange? Dana or Leah?"  
  
Angela shrugged, "I don't know, both I guess."  
  
"Well actually I didn't for a while, I had moved on. But once we found out about Topanga being pregnant, I have been thinking of them both a lot. You know Leah turned 2 a couple months ago?"  
  
"No I didn't know that."  
  
"Yea well I think about both of them, but not so much that I wish they were still in my life, but what would have happened if it would have happened differently."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we wouldn't have had Leah or if we were allowed to keep her. You know, but in a way, it was a good thing."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I mean, I realized that I didn't love Dana and that if we wouldn't have had Leah or if we would have kept her and she didn't break up with me, I wouldn't be with you. I realize now is that the love I felt for Dana wasn't true; it was just high school romance. You, I can feel that it's different, I can't explain it but I just can tell that our love is real. And I don't want to do anything to ruin that."  
  
Angela just blushed and smiled a bit. Shawn leaned in and kissed her gentle lips passionately. "I love you," he whispered as their lips separated.  
  
"I love you too," Angela said as she leaned back in and kissed him again.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Cory and Topanga had just arrived home at their apartment.  
  
"Cory, I don't think the baby enjoyed the chicken, I'll be right back," Topanga said as she hurried her way to the bathroom.  
  
Cory smiled as he headed over to the answering machine to play the messages. "You have 2 new messages," the answering machine started playing, "Message 1:"  
  
Cory heard his mother's voice, "Hey Cory! Hey Topanga! Just wanted to see how you guys are doing. Topanga honey, I just wanted to let you know that I know what your going through and if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know. Well call me back you guys! Bye!"  
  
Cory smiled, he was glad his mom had turned around. The answering machine started playing the second message, "Message 2:"  
  
"Topanga Lawrence? This is Dr. Green. I was looking over your sonogram and I think I might have found something; I would like to see you as soon as possible. Please call my office and schedule an appointment. Thank you."  
  
Cory looked at the answering machine in complete shock. He wasn't sure if he heard right, he had to have. Nothing could be wrong; Topanga was perfectly healthy. He listened to the message again and just like he hadn't hoped, he had heard perfectly correct. Just then Topanga walked out of the bathroom. She saw Cory's face full of fright, "Cory what's wrong?"  
  
Cory couldn't speak; all he could do was play the message to her. Topanga now looked even more terrified than Cory. She started to break down and cry. Cory slowly led her over to the couch and they sat down together. Cory tried his hardest to comfort her but he was just as scared, and all though he rarely did this, he started to cry with Topanga. They sat there for about a half an hour crying together and holding each other. After they had cried their eyes dry, Topanga decided to call Dr. Green and schedule her appointment, she figured to just get it over with. After a few minutes, she walked back over to Cory, who took her in comforting arms, "Well I have an appointment tomorrow morning, I really want you to come, I don't think I can handle it alone.  
  
Cory nodded, "I would never make you go through this on your own, of course I'm gonna be there with you."  
  
Topanga smiled and fell back into his arms and started crying again.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
Cory and Topanga had just entered the waiting room. Cory decided to check in with Kelly since Topanga was still upset and worried. Kelly said that they could go right back and that Dr. Green was waiting for them. Cory led her back with his arm around her shoulders. They walked into the examination room and saw Dr. Green waiting for them.  
  
"Hi Cory, Topanga! How are you guys?" she said in a quite cheerful tone.  
  
"Well we've been better," Cory replied as he still held Topanga closely.  
  
Dr. Green could tell Topanga was very upset and she decided to clear up any uncertainty, "Oh well if you thought this was anything bad, I don't suspect it is. I have an idea but I wanna run another sonogram."  
  
Topanga felt a little more at ease but was still nervous. She got up onto the exam table and Dr. Green set up the sonogram like she did the last time.  
  
Dr. Green was making notes as the sonogram went along. Cory and Topanga couldn't see the sonogram at this point since Dr. Green was studying it so Cory was just holding her hand, trying to reassure her as much as possible.  
  
After a few minutes, Dr. Green turned the sonogram screen toward both Cory and Topanga. She started pointing at things, "You see, as I suspected, there was something unusual about your last sonogram. And here's what I found, you see this little spherical shape?" she said as she pointed to something that looked like some type of ball. Cory and Topanga nodded. "That's one of the heads, and see this other one," she said as she pointed to what looked like another ball type object, "that's the other head."  
  
"What? What are you saying Dr. Green?" Topanga asked. She thought she knew, but her head hadn't been clear so she couldn't think completely straight.  
  
Dr. Green laughed slightly, "It means your gonna have twins."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! LOL! OK so as you can see, I made my decision! Lemme know what you think PLEASE! And I'm still gonna except name suggestions. Later on I will most likely post the names I have narrowed down to and you can choose what 2 you think go together the best. Anyways, R&R!! 


	11. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: If I owned Boy Meets World, it would still be on the air now wouldn't it?  
  
Thanks to everyone, as always, for the great reviews!  
  
Jae~ I'm glad you think my twins concept is perfect. I thought it worked well, I just could see them having twins, even in this situation! And I am definitely considering those names, it's just so tough! I want the perfect names, LOL!  
  
The REAL ilovechocolate~ No big deal! I know you would never write anything like that! I'm glad you like the twins concept too. I just hope it's not too much excitement.oh well!  
  
Wrrrrrrite~ I thought it would be great! And I'm glad to hear your still enjoying my story!  
  
RoscoCody~ LOL same! But I had to keep the suspense flowing, you know how it is! LOL! And actually I didn't realize doctors did that, I wouldn't know, I just did that for suspense! No I didn't, because your totally right, but I didn't feel it was the right time to bring that in to the storyline, or maybe it was, oh well! Yea I'm kinda in favor for one of each, that would be way easier for me to decide, but maybe not. And if they are both girls/boys, they will most likely be identical. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the name suggestion!  
  
Blonde-angel~ LOL! Well I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! And thanks for that website, I have another one already like behindthenames.com or something like that, but it never hurts to have more than one source!  
  
A/N~ Before I start, this chapter will most likely be kinda short! But I haven't updated in a while and I needed to get it flowing again. So if you have any ideas for after this chapter, PLEASE let me know, I'm sorta at a writer's block!  
  
Chapter 11~T-T-Twins!  
  
"T-T-T-Twins??!!" Cory asked frantically.  
  
"Are you sure Dr. Green?" Topanga asked calmly.  
  
"Yes Topanga you are definitely having." she started but Cory cut her off, "T-Twins?"  
  
Dr. Green let out a small smile, "Yes Cory, yes. I know this may be a shock, and there's no reason it shouldn't be, but this is completely normal. Women have twins almost every day and I can assure you, you will be in good hands, you and your."  
  
"T-Twins?" Cory said. He still had a dazed look on his face as if he was going to faint from the shock.  
  
"Cory, sit down, don't think about the you know who," Topanga said trying to get Cory to sit down.  
  
"T-Twins?" Cory said as he slowly sat down.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, I think next time we see you, we'll do a sonogram, that way you can see them, and if you want we can try and find out the sex of your." this time she stopped expecting Cory to interrupt her again.  
  
"T-Twins?" Cory said as Dr. Green had expected. Topanga was getting a little annoyed by Cory, however Dr. Green didn't mind at all, he had seen other fathers-to-be act a lot worse than him.  
  
"Ok well you guys are done for today, that is of course unless you have any other questions," Dr. Green said as she closed a folder and got up.  
  
"No that should be it," Topanga said as she got up and pulled Cory out of the chair.  
  
"Schedule an appointment with Kelly for 3 weeks from now," Dr. Green said.  
  
As Cory and Topanga walked out, Cory looked back at Dr. Green, "T-Twins?"  
  
Dr. Green laughed as they left.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Cory and Topanga had left the office and we're now headed towards Cory's Blue 1997 Mercedes (not sure if that's real or not). It had been a birthday present to him from his parents and he absolutely loved it.  
  
"I can't believe it, I can't believe it," Topanga said now with the same dazed face Cory had.  
  
"T-Twins?" Cory said  
  
Topanga gave Cory an irritated look, "Cory that's getting old, now stop it."  
  
Cory slowly snapped out of his daze and apologized to Topanga. They got in the car and headed home. The drive home, both of them were very quiet. Cory was still trying to get over the fact of them having twins and even though Topanga didn't show it, she too was shocked and terrified.  
  
Cory, who had finally calmed down, and was now able to say more than "T- Twins", looked over at Topanga and could see the worry in her eyes, "Are you okay?"  
  
Topanga sighed, "I guess, I mean I've always imagined us having twins, but not in this point in our lives. I imagined us being married and having a little house in the suburbs. Not being freshmen in college and in a tiny apartment that we can barley afford and no jobs and no money. I mean we can barely afford one kid let alone two," at this point, Topanga was letting all her emotions out; she began to cry.  
  
Cory tried to comfort her best he could, "I know, that's how I imagined our lives too. But that's obviously not what was planned for us, sure we're doing it a little backwards, but I think we will be ok."  
  
"Yea but I mean we're having two babies, we're having."Topanga started.  
  
Cory cut in, "T-Twins!" this time as a joke.  
  
Topanga smiled at Cory's lame joke. But he was trying to cheer her up and that's what she loved about him. She reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes, "Oh god, look at me." She laughed at herself as Cory laughed with her. "Now just to tell everyone."  
  
Cory's face was showing some non-excitement. Then an idea hit him, "Topanga did you ever watch the Cosby Show?"  
  
Topanga looked at him in confusion, "Yea that was my favorite show, why?"  
  
"Ok well I never really watched it but my mom would watch it. Anyways, I remember, when Sandra and that loser she married,"  
  
"Elvin."  
  
"Yea Elvin, well anyways, they had twins, but they didn't tell anybody until they were actually born," Cory said not seeming to have a point.  
  
"Yea so?" Topanga asked still very confused.  
  
"Well if we are worried our parents won't take it well, then why don't we do what they did: not tell anybody. And by the time, they will be so happy, they won't get mad at us," Cory said as he smiled at himself for feeling like such a genius.  
  
"Cory, are you sure, I mean what if they get even more upset?" Topanga asked unsurely about the whole idea.  
  
"Well we could always make something up on the spot. We'll think of something, I mean we still have like four months."  
  
Topanga sighed, "Ok I guess we can do that," she said not sounding completely confident.  
  
Cory smiled and kissed his lovely girlfriend who would soon make him the father of two babies, "I'm actually kind of exciting; I mean we're having."  
  
This time Topanga cut him off, "T-Twins!" she said imitating Cory.  
  
"That imitation of me sucked, you know that don't you?"  
  
Topanga nodded as they laughed together and talked the rest of the way home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, the ending wasn't exactly smooth but that's ok! And you may be wondering about the whole Cosby Show thing, well I just didn't feel like writing another confession type thing. So I figured this would be kinda cool! Anyways, please review with comments, suggestions, or just compliments; any little review helps! 


	12. Surprises Come In All Different Sizes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ain't it depressing?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Bluefire~ Thanks!  
  
Jae~ LOL! I'm glad that you can understand by seeing that episode! And I thought that was such a Cory line too!  
  
Blonde-Angel~ Thanks, it's awesome to hear that people think your capturing the characters' personalities well. And not to brag but in 5th grade I entered a poetry contest in school, 3 of the entries from my class would get chosen to be published in this 5th grade poetry book, and well I got picked, not to brag or anything! LOL!  
  
Tessa~ Thanks! But I was sorta confused by this part: 'but jes, all that, explaining?!' Not your fault, I'm very blonde! LOL!  
  
Audrina123~ Thanks!  
  
RoscoCody~ Thanks! I thought so too! Yea well like I said before, I didn't feel like doing more reactions at the moment, yeah I'm kinda lazy! LOL! And thanks for the name!  
  
Actually I already have the names chosen, I kinda mixed some of what I got with some of my own. It was a very tough and I hope no one will be offended if I didn't use his or her name choices.  
  
Anyways hope you like this chapter!! At first it was gonna be 2 separate chapters but it was too short with just one part!  
  
Chapter 12~ Surprises Come in All Different Sizes  
  
About a month had passed and Cory and Topanga hadn't told anyone about the twins as they had planned. They had 2 names for each picked out. The boy names were Trevor Joseph and Connor Benjamin and the girl names were Kelly Alexis and Chelsea Gabrielle. And again they weren't telling anyone. They were also keeping the sexes of the babies a secret, Cory had wanted to know, but Topanga had talked him into not finding out.  
  
One day late in the month of October, Topanga, Angela, and Amy were sitting around the table in the Matthews' kitchen discussing Topanga's baby shower, which was the next weekend. They had most everything planned out, the food, the games, now they were just working on the final last-minute details. Just then Cory, Shawn, Eric, Jack, and Alan walked in, seeming very proud of themselves. Cory was the most obvious which made Topanga suspicious.  
  
"What are you guys so happy about?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Cory said with an expression that made it right away obvious that he was lying.  
  
"Cory what did you do?" Topanga said as she slowly got up and walked well waddled over to him. The others exchanged glances, as they all knew what this was about, all except for Topanga.  
  
"Nothing, why are you being so suspicious," he said trying to put on an innocent face.  
  
"It's bad isn't it? It's really bad? You lost your job didn't you? Oh god what are we gonna do, this is terrible," Topanga went on but Cory sat her down and got her to stop while the others tried incredibly hard not to laugh.  
  
"Topanga honey, slow down, and on the contrary, it's good, I think," he said.  
  
"Well what is it??" she asked anxiously.  
  
"You'll see, lets go back to the apartment first, and order a pizza," he started, "do you guys wanna come over?"  
  
Everyone nodded as they all got up, grabbed their coats and headed to the cars.  
  
~Cory&Topanga's apartment~  
  
They all entered the apartment and headed towards the kitchen area. Cory immediately went over to order the pizza; the rest of the guys sat down and turned on the football game, and the girls got back to planning the baby shower.  
  
As soon as the pizza came, everyone dug in, and before you knew it the pizza was gone.  
  
"So Topanga, ready for your surprise?" Cory said as he put his hands on Topanga's shoulders.  
  
Topanga who had totally forgotten about the 'surprise' nodded anxiously. Cory grabbed her hand and led her towards the spare bedroom. Everyone else followed to see her reaction.  
  
They led her into the bedroom with her eyes covered until they were all in.  
  
"Ok open up your eyes!" Eric said excitedly.  
  
Topanga opened her eyes and looked around. She was incredibly stunned. They had redone the whole room; it was a light blue with green at the bottom that was supposed to be grass and white trim. There was white sponge painting at the top that were clouds, a yellow sun on one of the walls, and hand painted flowers. "Oh my god you guys. Did-did you do this?"  
  
The 5 guys nodded, "Yup we spent all day working on it," they said proudly.  
  
"Oh my god, thank you so much!" she said as she walked over to Cory and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Well I guess we'll be going," Amy said as everybody said their good-byes and left.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Cory and Topanga were sitting in bed watching TV and talking.  
  
"What you did with the bedroom was so sweet," Topanga said as she rested her head on Cory's shoulder.  
  
"No problem, we did it because we care about you," he said as he laid a kiss on her head, "And after the shower, we can start setting the stuff up for the room."  
  
"Cory I've been thinking about that, will we be able to afford a second crib and a second stroller and a second car seat and a second high chair? Because were only getting one, since they think we're having one baby," she said sounding a bit worried.  
  
"Listen sweetheart, we'll be fine. Somehow, someway we'll manage. If we have too, we can trade in the stroller for one that can hold 2 babies, we might be able to manage with one high chair. About the crib and the car seat, we'll manage, I've been getting a pretty good pay at the advertising agency and a raise is always a possibility," he said comfortingly.  
  
Topanga smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning off her light and going to bed.  
  
~The next week, the day of the baby shower~  
  
Cory and Topanga had just arrived at the Matthews' household. They were having the shower there since it was bigger. The whole living room was decorated with light blue and pink balloons and streamers. There was a table with snacks against the window (the one that Morgan broke in Risky Business) in the back.  
  
"Wow you guys, this looks great, need any help?" Topanga said as she set her coat down on the chair.  
  
"No we're good, it's pretty much done," Angela said as she stepped down off a stepladder.  
  
"Well ladies, I'm gonna go, call me when it's over, ok sweetie?" Cory said.  
  
Topanga nodded, kissed Cory, and then he left.  
  
~Later on~  
  
About an hour into the shower, they had already eaten, except for some snacks that they were snacking on, had played 2 games, which included 'Baby Charades' and 'Baby Bingo' (made them both up lol). They were now in the middle of opening the presents. So far, they had gotten a crib from Topanga's grandma, a diaper genie from Angela, a high chair from Cory's grandma, the check for $75,000 from Nana Boo Boo, a stroller from Amy, a carrier car seat from Rhiannon (A/n~I realize in the beginning her name was Chloe but I'm gonna use Rhiannon), a baby bath tub from Morgan, and various outfits and toys from other friends and relatives.  
  
After she opened the last present, a stuffed bear and elephant, she thanked all the guests. She knew that what her and Cory had done was stupid, but to see her family and friends supporting them just touched her heart.  
  
Everyone started leaving and Topanga, Angela and Amy cleaned up, it didn't take very long. When Cory showed up, they loaded all the things they could fit in into Cory's Mercedes; everything else went into Amy and Alan's red mini van. And then they headed back to Cory and Topanga's place.  
  
When they arrived, the men brought all the larger stuff in first, with the women following behind with smaller things such as clothes and toys. They set all the things on the floor for Cory and Topanga to sort through later. After all, they did have 3-4 months before the babies came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so that ending was sorta rough! In my opinion, this isn't the best chapter. It's just kinda blah! But hopefully as it gets closer to the end, the chapters will get good again! But I mean if you dislike this chapter, you won't be alone! LOL! I mean I like it, I just don't think it's as good as the others. Ok well I'm done babbling! Review guys please!!!! 


	13. A Holly Jolly Christmas

Disclaimer: Um I don't think so.doesn't it suck?  
  
Sorry it took soooooo~~ long to update but I've been very busy with Christmas coming and I've had lots of tests and papers and such. Plus I was having a major brain block on this chapter. I would go to work on it but then add like 2 sentences, so my apologies for that. Now let's get down to business, thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
RoscoCody~ Thanks. Yea that's basically what it is. This one most likely will be too. But I don't wanna just put the birth, that would be rushing the story a little. I just need one or two tiny ideas to get the story a little further before having them born. I can't wait until that part; it's like already planned! LOL! I think I mentioned this before, but I have a couple ideas after these 2 stories are finished. They will most likely be done around the same time, Fighting For Your Heart might be first, but then I might do a sequel. Plus I have another idea, and I would like to write a Friends fan fic as well. I really don't have any ideas for that story line so you can do it. I will definitely read it.  
  
Tessa~ Oh lol! Sorry slight blonde moment! I have quite a few of those each day! Yes I did remember the check, I thought, 'What the heck, it would explain how they would get 2 cribs etc'. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Jae~ Glad you like it! I love that name too, at that point I was using friends for inspiration to mix it up with the names I had gotten from reviews. And I have to be honest, I don't know which girl name I will use, all though I'm pretty definite on the boy name. But my lips are sealed! LOL! Yea I didn't like this chapter as much either. But I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good, I thought it reminded me the most of Boy Meets World, just because it had some comedy, which I'm not good at so I was glad it worked out!  
  
Xey~ Thanks! I'll consider that!  
  
Audrina123~ Yea, I didn't know what else to do so I was like oh well. I'm at a point where I'm not at the ending where all the stuff the story is building up to but I've already used up my ideas so my chapters are gonna take up space! LOL! But if I like have NO ideas, I'll just skip to I guess it would be January/February where the twins are born. Once I get to that point, it will be smooth sailing. I like already have it planned, in my head anyways, not so sure if it's safe in there though! LOL!  
  
Kayla G~ I understand, but I don't own them so I let readers know. But I did get kinda sick of writing them, so I don't use them as much anymore. LOL! But I'm glad you like my story!  
  
MickeyGG~ Thanks!  
  
BlueFire~ I know! I know! It took so long and I'm so incredibly sorry! I just have been so busy and been having some brain blocks! I was actually trying to finish it as I received your review and that just motivated me to finish. Forgive me?  
  
-Ok I would definitely like to apologize if these few chapters are boring, but like I explained above, I'm just trying to take up space until I get to the stuff that the previous chapters have been building up to. Like Audrina123 said, every writer has that problem at one point or another, so any writers out there understand! Trust me, once I get to the birth, it will be awesome, well I hope you think it's awesome! Ok well I've gone on enough! Hope you like this chapter! In the spirit of Christmas, this is gonna be around Christmas time!-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13~ A Holly Jolly Christmas  
  
"Topanga are you sure you wanna go over there for dinner? My parents will understand if you don't," Cory yelled.  
  
Topanga waddled out of the bedroom, "Of course I wanna go, Cory. Christmas Eve is supposed to be spent with family, and I want to spend it with your family, pregnant or not."  
  
"Ok if you're sure," Cory said unsurely as they headed out of the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived, everyone else was already there: Eric and Jack, Shawn and Angela, and of course Mr. Feeny. They were greeted with hugs and kisses.  
  
All the men were sitting around in the family room talking about sports and whatever else guys talk about while all the women were in the kitchen helping with dinner and talking as well.  
  
"So how have you been feeling Topanga?" Amy asked.  
  
Topanga sighed, "It's hard to explain. I feel fine, it's just I want to get this over with. I feel like I'm so big that I take up the whole room and I'm sick of going the bathroom every 10 minutes."  
  
"Welcome to motherhood," Amy said as she chuckled slightly.  
  
"What about Cory? How has he been doing with the baby coming?" Angela asked.  
  
Topanga was about to correct her when she remembered that they didn't know that they were expecting twins. "Oh he's been great. You can tell he's really excited about being a dad. Last night we were on the couch watching TV. And he pulls out 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' and he starts reading it to my stomach. It was so sweet, " Topanga said smiling as she put her hand on her very large tummy.  
  
"Awwww," the rest of the women said in unison.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the baby?" Amy asked, as she got ready to pull the turkey out of the oven.  
  
"Well, we have the crib built and some of the clothes put away, other than that, no, we're not," Topanga replied.  
  
"It will all end up happening last minute, that's how I was with Eric, Cory, and Morgan. Whether it's your first, second, or ninth, you're never ready until the very last minute, nature's law," Amy explained. Everyone else laughed as they started carrying out food out onto the table where the men had moved to.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table that was set up in the family room. As they were starting to fill their plates with the variety of food made, Alan stood up as he held his glass up, "I'd like to make a toast. Every year at Christmas time, we remember how blessed we are to be surrounded by people we love and to have family and friends to support us in life-changing decisions. I would just like to say I love you all and everyday I realize how lucky I am. Merry Christmas and I love you all."  
  
"Merry Christmas," everyone else said in unison. As everyone started to feast on the delicious meal that sat in front of them, they converged in conversation. It seemed perfect, they were together on Christmas Eve with all the ones they loved and were lucky enough to have this wonderful food.  
  
Cory looked over at Topanga, who looked back. He gazed into her eyes, and realized he was the luckiest man in the world. So what if they were doing this a little out of order. They were going to make their relationship work. They were so in love and they were meant to be. He slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled as she took her hand and his and moved it onto her stomach. They smiled at each other as they felt one of their babies kick.  
  
"Topanga are you ok?" Angela asked in concern.  
  
Topanga snapped out of her daze, "Oh yea I'm fine, one of the.I mean the baby just kicked that's all."  
  
"Oh well are you alright?" Angela asked in response.  
  
"Oh yea I'm fine, it just kinda startled me, that's all, I'm used to it by now," Topanga reassured them. They nodded as Cory and Topanga exchanged one more smile before continuing their dinner.  
  
Hours had passed and after finishing their meal, opening their presents from one and other and talking for hours, everyone had decided it was time to go home.  
  
When Cory and Topanga arrived back at the apartment, they decided to exchange presents with each other. Cory had gotten Topanga a silver necklace that had a tiny heart charm on it, a gift certificate for a day of pampering after the babies were born, and a make-up kit. Topanga's presents to Cory were quite similar, with the exception of the make-up kit. She had gotten him a very nice watch, not a Rolex but not one you get at Wal-Mart for $5 either, two tickets to a Phillies' game, and a picture frame that had engraved on it, 'We Love Our Dad!'  
  
They loved their presents from each other. They hugged and kissed and then they just sat on the floor talking. About an hour later they decided to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, Topanga woke up to see Cory not laying next to her. She got out of bed and headed out into the family room and saw Cory sitting at the island that separated their family room and their kitchen. He looked up and smiled, and then looked over towards their tree. Topanga followed his eyes over to the tree and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw pile and piles of presents. Cory saw the look in her eye and walked over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her large waist as he laid a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Cory what is this?" she asked sounding completely shocked.  
  
"They're presents," he started, "for the babies."  
  
Topanga looked at him and smiled a huge smile. They both walked over towards the tree and sat down. Cory started handing presents to Topanga, she would open one and then he would hand her another one. It seemed as if the pile of presents went on forever. They did, however, finally get opened. They consisted of mainly stuffed animals and clothes that could be worn by both girls and boys.  
  
Cory looked at Topanga as he held her tightly and asked, "So was this an okay Christmas?"  
  
Topanga smiled, "Yes it was."  
  
"I love you," Cory said as he kissed her.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, "Merry Christmas."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, first off, I want to thank you all for being so patient. I promise next chapter will be done up much quicker than this one because I already have it planned out! And I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you may celebrate, and a blessed New Year! 


	14. Been Waiting For This Moment

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't. But let me check again...nope still don't.  
  
Hey everyone! Happy 2004! Hope you all had a great holiday season! Thanks to all who reviewed this last chapter, the reviews were like Christmas presents for me! LOL!  
  
Tessa~ Thanks; I thought so too. And I'm glad you liked them together. And I had a great Christmas! I got a cell!!!!! I was so happy! How was your Christmas?  
  
Duckygirl~ Thanks! And on a side note, I love ducks too! Cool beans! LOL!  
  
Bluefire~ Thanks! No problem, like I said, I was in the middle of finishing it when I got your last review!  
  
Jae~ Thanks! I did, hope you did too!  
  
Fanfictionrulz~ Thanks!  
  
RoscoCody~ That's ok, I'll forgive you I guess! LOL just kidding! It's no big! Anyways, glad you liked that chapter!  
  
Audrina123~ Aww, you're making me blush! LOL! Thanks!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, school has been just getting in the way! Anyways, this story isn't gonna be much longer. Counting this chapter, 3 or 4, depending on some things and how I decide to do the chapter layouts. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh and on a side note, can anyone tell me how to make my writing have bold or italics? I have been making some things bold and they never show up as bold. If anyone could explain, it would be very much appreciated!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14~ Been Waiting For This Moment  
  
The holidays were over. It was now almost the end of January and Cory and Topanga were getting quite anxious for the arrival of their babies.  
  
One night, they decided they should try and finish getting the nursery done if they wanted it done when the babies came home. They had most of the bigger things done. All the furniture was built. The room was obviously painted. But that left all the little things to do, and all though it may have seemed like an easy task, it wasn't. There were so many toys that needed to be put away and the amount of little outfits they had gotten was unbelievable. They hadn't found out the sex of the babies, yet somehow, everyone found outfits for either. Whichever they had, they would be well dressed in green, yellow, and white.  
  
Topanga was sitting in the white rocking chair they had gotten, sorting through clothes, while Cory was on the floor going through the toys they had gotten as he pulled something up high enough so Topanga could see it, "Topanga, what the heck is this thing?" he asked while staring at it trying to figure out what it was.  
  
Topanga smiled, "Cory it's a mobile for one of the cribs, there should be another one around here somewhere."  
  
Cory opened the box and struggled for about 15 minutes to get it looking the way it should. He flicked the switch to turn it on and it didn't work. "Why doesn't it work?" he said angrily.  
  
"Did you put batteries in it?" Topanga asked.  
  
Cory blushed and started chuckling as he got up to find some batteries. Topanga rolled her eyes as she got up to put some of the clothes away. She walked around the rocking chair to the dresser when she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Cory walked back in carrying two packs of batteries and babbling on about something, "You know, why do they only put 4 AA batteries in a pack? I mean sometimes you need more than that and what do you do? What if you need 8? You have to get 2 packs. Then you have none left over and what do you have to show for it? And another thing; why do they put it in these plastic cases that are impossible to open? I mean someone could kill themselves trying to open these things." He looked over at Topanga. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her holding her stomach with one hand and the back of the rocking chair with the other. She didn't say anything. Cory walked over and helped her to sit back down.  
  
"Topanga, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Babies," was all she could get out.  
  
"The babies are kicking?" Cory asked.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Then what's wrong? I'm not psychic," he said.  
  
She took a deep breath before she started to talk, "The babies are coming."  
  
"They're coming?" Cory asked.  
  
"Yes!!" she said.  
  
"Ok, well what do we do?" he asked starting to sound panicked.  
  
"It might help if we go to the hospital," she said rationally, well as rational as she could be when in labor.  
  
"Hospital; got to get to the hospital. Wait, have to get the bags first," he said frantically as he ran out of the room leaving Topanga by herself.  
  
"Cory!!!!" she yelled, "Forget something?"  
  
"Right!" he said as he came into the nursery carrying her suitcases, "Car keys!" and then ran back out.  
  
"Ugh!" Topanga said as she started to get out of the chair, but had difficulties. Cory then came back in to find her still in the rocking chair.  
  
"Come on honey, we don't have all day," he said. She gave him a look and he finally understood that she needed his help. The rest of the car ride to the hospital was just as hectic.  
  
They finally were all settled at the hospital. Topanga had her room, Cory had called everyone, and the doctors said that Topanga was already making progress.  
  
Cory was standing next to the bed holding Topanga's hand when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Cory said. It was Amy and Alan.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Amy said as she quickly gave Cory a hug and then ran to the bed to hug Topanga. "How are you feeling Topanga?"  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes, "Well I guess it depends when you're asking."  
  
Amy patted her shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie, you're strong. You'll make it through this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Topanga hasn't gotten much farther along. Everyone else had arrived at the hospital. It was now pretty late at night so most of them were asleep, except for Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela. They all sat in the hospital room to give their support for both Topanga and Cory.  
  
"Topanga I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to get some coffee, Shawn do you wanna come with me?" Cory said as he stood up.  
  
"Sure," Shawn said as he followed, "Do you want anything baby?"  
  
Angela nodded her head, "A latte would be great."  
  
"You got it," Shawn said as him and Cory left the room.  
  
They entered the cafeteria and got in line.  
  
"So Cor, how you holding up?" Shawn asked as they stood in line.  
  
Cory ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, I wish it would just happen because the longer it takes, the more time I have to think about it and freak my self out."  
  
"Cor, you'll be fine," Shawn said as he placed his money on the counter and grabbed the 2 cups of coffee, "You and Topanga will be great parents. And you know me and Angela will try and help out as much as we can."  
  
Cory smiled as he grabbed his cup of coffee, paid, and the 2 best friends headed back to Topanga's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many more hours passed, morning came, everyone woke up, and Cory and Topanga were still not parents. At this point, Topanga was getting very agitated. Everyone was sort of scared to go into her room, so Cory sat in there with her and took the abuse.  
  
Dr. Green came in and Topanga was not exactly thrilled to see her. Every time she came in, nothing had changed and that just made Topanga even more miserable. Dr. Green examined Topanga and then looked up with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Let me guess, no change?" Topanga said sounding upset.  
  
"Actually just the opposite of that, you're ready to go to the delivery room," Dr. Green said, as her smile got larger.  
  
"So we're gonna have the babies in a matter of a few hours?" Cory said some what anxious and some what excited.  
  
Dr. Green nodded and Cory smiled. In his mind he was thinking that he only had to put up with a few more hours of Topanga's torture and in the end they would have a family of their own.  
  
Cory looked at Topanga and smiled, "I'm gonna go tell everybody, be right back."  
  
"Hurry up," she said as he ran out of the room.  
  
As Cory entered the waiting room, everyone got up to see if anything had changed.  
  
"So, how's Topanga?" Alan asked.  
  
"She's fine, moody but fine, they're actually getting ready to take her to the delivery room now," Cory said.  
  
Everyone cheered silently to show their excitement and support. Just then, Cory heard Topanga, "Cory, come on." She was on her bed heading down the hall.  
  
"Ok I gotta go with her, I'll be back out soon," he said as he ran to catch up with Topanga.  
  
When he caught up with her, he grabbed her hand and she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. He then looked at her and said, "This is it, we're gonna be parents."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Ok, once again I am so sorry it took so long to update! Anyways read and review and lemme know what you thought! 


	15. 20 Fingers and 20 Toes

Disclaimer: Hello I'm Michael Jacobs and I own Boy Meets...oh wait that was just a dream. I still own NOTHING!!!!  
  
Ok I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Duckygirl~ You have to wait no longer!  
  
Jae~ OMG stop it, you're making me blush! LOL! Thanks, that's totally sweet of you!  
  
RoscoCody~ Thanks! I've read a lot of stories about Cory&Topanga having kids but they never show much of the delivery room. I originally was gonna have Topanga like keep flipping out on Cory, but this works too. And the reaction you will find out soon enough!  
  
Bloomsangel~ Thanks a ton! No worries about me not posting!  
  
Esquire207~ Glad to hear it!  
  
Political Princess~ You got it!  
  
LoonyLupin~ Well actually I'm planning on ending it pretty soon. I really don't have any more ideas for the story after the babies are born. I'm probably gonna end this one and I will take some time to think about ideas and if I get a real good one, there may be a sequel in the future, but not right away anyways.  
  
Josie21612~ Thanks! I will!  
  
Spongey~ Thanks. And no, no one knows except Cory&Topanga.  
  
A/n: Like I said, this story is not gonna be much longer! Hope you enjoy these final chapters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15~ 20 Fingers & 20 Toes  
  
Cory watched as Topanga laid in the hospital bed, waiting for Dr. Green's instructions. He felt so guilty sitting there watching her go through all this pain. He wished he could just take the pain away from her. But she was being strong about the whole process. She complained about the pain and at points you could tell she just wanted to burst into tears, but she was holding it all together. She had decided to go the natural way, which made Cory even more proud. Even though you knew she wanted them, when the doctors offered her drugs to help the pain, she said no. She wanted to do it this way and she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"You're doing great Topanga, don't give up now," he said as held her hand with one and gently pushed the hair out of her face with his free hand.  
  
Topanga pushed his hand away, "Stop touching me, that's what got me here in the first place."  
  
"Topanga I'm sorry," Cory said.  
  
"Well you should be," she said while taking deep breathes, "This is your fault."  
  
"Topanga it's not just my fault, it takes 2 people to end up in this position," Cory said.  
  
"You no what Cory, I'm too tired to argue with you, so just don't talk. But we are never having sex again," Topanga said as Dr. Green walked over.  
  
Dr. Green heard the last comment and noticed that Cory has a look of disappointment on his face. She went over and whispered to him, "Don't worry, she doesn't mean that. One lady said that they were never having sex again, and since then, they've been here 6 times."  
  
Cory looked relived. Dr. Green then looked over at Topanga, "So are you ready to start pushing?"  
  
"No, I can't do it, it hurts so much," she said as she fought to hold back tears.  
  
"Come on honey, you've made it this far. You can't give up now," Cory said as he again reached for her hand.  
  
She pulled it away, "I told you to not to talk."  
  
"I don't care what you said. Listen, when you're done, we're gonna have 2 little babies that will be ours. We'll take care of them forever. We'll watch them grow up. It's a joy that I know you've always wanted to experience, and this is your chance. Now don't give up, you can do this and I'll be here for you the entire time," Cory said as he reached for her hand again, this time she didn't pull away.  
  
"So you ready?" Dr. Green asked.  
  
Topanga gulped and then nodded her head.  
  
"Ok now give me a small push," Dr. Green said.  
  
"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" Cory counted as Topanga pushed.  
  
~Time Lapse-About 15 Minutes Later~  
  
"Ok I see the head, give me about two more strong pushes," Dr. Green said.  
  
Cory looked over to see the head, "I see the head, I see the head, our baby has a head."  
  
Topanga hit Cory as she started to push.  
  
"Very good, now one more, and you'll have one of your babies," Dr. Green said.  
  
Topanga started to push but then quickly quit, "I can't do it. I just can't."  
  
"Come on Topanga, the baby is right there," Cory said.  
  
"If it's so easy then you do it," Topanga snapped back.  
  
"I would if I could. I hate seeing you in this much pain. But you have to do it," Cory said as he kissed her head.  
  
"Ok, now come on, give me one more big push," Dr. Green told Topanga.  
  
Topanga sucked it in and pushed with all her might.  
  
"Ok the head's out, stop pushing," Dr. Green commanded after a few seconds.  
  
Topanga laid her head against the bed. All of the sudden, she felt something slide out of her.  
  
Then Dr. Green spoke, "Baby A is a boy."  
  
"A boy, oh my gosh, Cory we have a son," Topanga said sounding relived and tired.  
  
" I know, I know," Cory said as he leaned down to kiss Topanga on the lips.  
  
Topanga started to try and rest but then was startled by Dr. Green, "Don't get too comfortable just yet. You still have one more baby to deliver."  
  
Topanga groaned, "But I'm so tired, I don't think I can go through that again."  
  
"Don't worry, you can rest for a minute or so. Anyways, this one shouldn't be as difficult," Dr. Green said.  
  
Topanga rested. Then all of a sudden she felt ready to go. She could tell the second baby was ready to come out and she had an urge to push, "Dr. Green I need to push right now!"  
  
"Ok, now you can give me a few small ones first," Dr. Green said.  
  
Topanga pushed like she hadn't had the first baby. She had so much strength you never would of known she had already given birth to one baby a few short minutes ago.  
  
~Another Time Lapse-About 6 minutes later~  
  
"Ok I see the head, you're almost done. You're doing a great job," Dr. Green said.  
  
"Oh man are we lucky, both our kids have heads," Cory said sounding overjoyed.  
  
Topanga ignored Cory's stupidity. He was obviously tired and just so excited that he wasn't thinking (Then again he never really thinks anyways!). She just went back to pushing. She wanted this to be over so badly. She felt tired beyond belief. She felt sore and sweaty and gross. She wanted to be able to shower and then be able to sleep on her stomach. That was her sole motivation, that and the joy and excitement of having 2 beautiful new babies.  
  
"You are doing amazing," Dr. Green marveled, "Now 2 more pushes, the baby's head is right here."  
  
"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10," Cory counted as Topanga pushed as strong as she could. She was focused on nothing but having her babies, THEIR babies, in their arms and not in her stomach anymore.  
  
"Ok give me one more strong push, push as hard you can," Dr. Green said.  
  
Topanga did just as she said. Then, like before, Dr. Green told her to stop pushing because the head was out. And then she felt the second baby slip out of her stomach.  
  
"You have a girl," Dr. Green announced to the new parents.  
  
"A girl, we have a girl," Cory said sounding giddy.  
  
"A boy and a girl, it's a dream come true," Topanga said as she kissed Cory.  
  
"Can we hold the babies?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well dad, why don't you come over here and cut the cords and then you can take them both to mom over there," Dr. Green said as she helped the nurses clean up the two babies.  
  
Cory carefully cut both of the cords. Then 2 nurses handed each baby to him. He walked over toward Topanga with a baby in each arm. He walked slowly. He was mesmerized by how beautiful they both were, "Hi babies, I'm your daddy."  
  
Topanga watched as Cory talked to their children. He was going to be such a great father. As he approached the bed, he slowly handed both babies to Topanga, who had stopped trying to fight the tears, all though now they were tears of joy and happiness, "Hi there. So you're the ones who have been living in my stomach for the last 9 months." She then looked up at Cory, "They're so beautiful."  
  
"They look like their mother, both stunningly beautiful," Cory said as he stroked Topanga's hand. Even after going through hours of painful labor, she still looked gorgeous. Even with her hair a mess, sweat all over her face, and tears working their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Well these babies need a name," Topanga said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"What did we decide on? Kelly Alexis and Trevor Joseph?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I like Kelly," Topanga said, "I mean I like the name, but she doesn't look like a Kelly to me. What do you think?" she asked as she handed Cory their daughter.  
  
"Well what was our other choice? Wasn't it Chelsea?" he said as he let her wrap her tiny hand around his one finger.  
  
Topanga nodded, "Yea Chelsea Gabrielle, I like that. She looks like a Chelsea to me."  
  
"Ok, Chelsea," he said. Then he looked down at Chelsea, "So you're Chelsea Gabrielle."  
  
"Yea and you're Trevor Joseph," Topanga said looking down at Trevor.  
  
"You did amazing Topanga. You didn't give up, you were so strong," Cory said having his eyes now gazing at Topanga.  
  
Topanga smiled, "Yea well I couldn't have gotten through it without you. Even when I snapped at you, you didn't leave. You stood by my side just like you promised."  
  
"That's because I love you and I could never let you go through that alone," Cory said.  
  
"I love you too," Topanga said. Cory leaned over to kiss her.  
  
When the kiss broke, he looked at Topanga, then Chelsea, and then Trevor, "So, this is our family."  
  
"Yea, yea it is," Topanga said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Ok, well the twins are born. Next chapter, everyone else will find out about them and there will also be something else that will happen. But I'm not gonna tell you!!!! LOL! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! 


	16. Forever A Family

**Disclaimer: **I own Dr. Green, Chelsea, and Trevor! Nothing else! But at least I own something!!

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

SunRise19~ I'm glad you liked it. And I totally agree with you on Cory's reaction. It seemed such a Cory thing to say! LOL! 

Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Thanks! I love that name too!

Lauren~ I'm glad you like it. I would email you but it can be hard to predict. I'll be so convinced I'll get it updated then I will have a major brain block! LOL! They just kinda get updated when they get updated.

Jae~ Trust me, me either! And not planning on it anytime in the near future! LOL! Glad you love it!

RoscoCody~ Yea it is isn't it? I love that name too! And you're gonna find out this chapter! Also something else is gonna happen! 

**Author's Note: **Ok after this, 1 more chapter! It's like the Friends countdown to the end! LOL! Anyways, I might do a sequel but as of now, I have no ideas for one. If you have any, lemme know. Who knows, that might be my next fic! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 16~ Forever a Family

Cory and Topanga were in the hospital room together with Chelsea and Trevor. All the emotions were so overwhelming, neither one of them could believe this was happening. 

"Cory, can you believe how lucky we are? I mean most people only get one baby, but we have two, two beautiful healthy babies," Topanga said as she looked down at Chelsea who she was silently sleeping in her arms.

"Yea I know. We should probably tell everyone else now. I mean, it's been a half hour. They're probably wondering what's going on," Cory said as he slowly stood up and gently placed Trevor in Topanga's other arm. Topanga nodded as Cory walked out the door and into the waiting room. 

As soon as Cory walked out, everyone anxiously gathered around him.

"So did she have the baby?" Angela asked.

Cory nodded, "Yea she did."

"Well what did she have?" Amy asked with much enthusiasm. 

"Come see for yourself," Cory said as he led everyone to her room. As they walked in they all looked shocked to see Topanga holding two babies. 

"Dude, which one is yours Cory?" Eric asked, "and whose kid is that? Why aren't they here supervising you with their kid? Man we got some new parents who must be drunk cause they left they're baby with you who have your own to worry about. Someone should call security and let them know there are some drunk parents here, I'll go get them…"

"Eric wait," Cory started, "You see, these babies are well um you know…"

Topanga finished for him since he was taking forever, "Both babies are ours. We had twins."

"Twins?" Amy asked looking like she was going to faint.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other, then at everyone else and nodded.

"Oh my god you guys, that's amazing," Angela said as she went over to hug Topanga, "Can I hold one of them?" Topanga nodded.

Everyone was congratulating Cory and Topanga when it occurred to Shawn, "Hey wait a second. You never told us what you had or what their names are."

"Ok well this one is Chelsea Gabrielle," Topanga said looking at the baby she was holding in her arms.

"And the one you have Angela is Trevor Joseph," Cory said.

"A boy and a girl, that's perfect," Angela said as she looked down at Trevor.

"Yea, yea it is," Cory said while sitting on the side of the bed, holding Topanga's hand.

_~Time Lapse~ About 2 hours later~_

Most everyone has left, except Cory, Shawn and Angela. The babies were now in the nursery sleeping so the 4 friends were just talking and hanging out like they usually did, only they were in a hospital, not where they would usually go.

"You guys are gonna be great parents," Shawn said who was sitting in the chair by the bed with Angela in his lap.

"I hope so," Cory said. "Um Shawn can I talk to you in the hall for a second?"

Shawn nodded and they walked out.

"Did you bring what I told you to bring?" Cory asked.

"Yea it's in my car, when are you going to do it?" Shawn asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning. That will give me time to get ready before she wakes up," Cory explained. "Anyways, Angela knows right?"

Shawn nodded, "Yea she wasn't exactly surprised."

"I understand, well anyways, before you guys leave can you put that stuff in my car?" Cory asked.

Shawn nodded, "No problem buddy," as they walked back into Topanga's room.

_~Time Lapse~ Next Morning~_

Cory got the last of the flowers out of his car. He hurried into the hospital. He didn't want Topanga to be awake yet. Otherwise this would be totally screwed up. He quietly hurried into her room to find her still sleeping. He sighed a sigh of relief. He finished getting everything get up just as she started to wake up. He didn't have the lights on. The sun was slowly streaming in, just enough to light the room. When Topanga woke up, she looked around and saw flowers everywhere in the room. She was blissfully clueless as to what was going on. She looked over and saw Cory sitting in the chair with his eyes gazed on her. She saw a suspicious look on his face, "Cory, what the hell is going on?"

"Listen Topanga. I love you. Can't I just be doing this to be nice?" he said trying to look innocent.

"Most men can, but not you. Now what's this about?" she said.

"Ok listen, you know I love you. And I love our children. They're both a reflection of you. I look at them and see you, you're beautiful blue eyes, you're gorgeous blonde hair, and your cute smile. And even after you had them, you were still the single-handed most stunningly beautiful woman in the world. Your heart is full of love that you will share between us as a family. Right now we're not a normal family. But I'm willing to change that if you are," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He got down on one knee, looked into Topanga's eyes, and spoke as she started to cry, "Topanga, I love you, I always will love you. You are the most amazing and loving woman I have ever met. You're the one for me." He opened the box, "Topanga Lawrence, will you marry me?"

Topanga, crying, took Cory and hugged him. They kissed and then he looked at her, "So is that a yes?"

Topanga nodded as tears lined her cheeks, "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. I always will," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note: **Ok, sort of predictable but oh well. I thought it would be a perfect way to set up the story for the last chapter. It will be an epilogue in what I think is a very unique way to do one. But you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, r&r! And for those reading Fighting For Your Heart, I am working on the chapter. But this one I knew exactly what I was doing, so I decided just to update it. An update for Fighting For Your Heart is coming soon! Hope you liked this chapter!


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Have I owned them before? I didn't think so…well nothing's changed ((sigh))!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Jae~ Yea it was! And it's ok that you were brain dead! Hell, I'm brain dead almost 24/7, but it must work sometimes! LOL! 

Spinneli Woods, Esquire~ Thanks! I thought it was cute too! Hope you enjoy the ending!

SunRise19~ Well that's why she didn't wake up! LOL! Yea it's sad to think it's ending! This was my first fic ((tear*tear))! That's why I'm hoping someone will have an idea for me about a sequel. 

RoscoCody~ Well I'm glad I'm forgiven! LOL! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this final chapter!

Heather~ Well they aren't, that's kinda the point of the story! LOL! And this chapter is actually the last chapter! 

Olivia~ I noticed the review is only from Chapter 11. Is that as far as you read? Because this is actually the 17th chapter! LOL! But how do you mean somewhat corny? Just curious!

Mystical Opal~ I want to do a sequel really bad! But I have really no ideas, I mean I have a few but they're pretty corny. I'll see what I can think of though. 

Cnflute~ Ya I know and I'm sooooooooo~~~~ sorry it took so long. I've had computer issues, brain block, and time constraints. I'm very, VERY sorry! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((A/n: Some of the grammar might not sound good but I was trying to give the impression that 4 year olds were talking!))

Epilogue- 4 ½ years later 

"Trevor!" Chelsea wailed, "Gimme the book!!" she said as she chased her brother down the hall.

"No! I wanna read it!" he said as he made his way down the stairs.

"But Trevor!!! It was my idea!" she yelled as she followed him.

"Nuh uh!" 

"Yea huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!" Chelsea said as she started to cry.

"Chelsea, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Topanga asked as she walked out of the kitchen and saw Chelsea sitting on the floor pouting.

"Mommy! I wanted to read the book but then Trevor took it and he won't let me have it!" Chelsea said as Topanga picked her up.

Topanga looked over at what Trevor was holding, "You guys, you've looked at this every day this week, why don't you find another one to look at?"

"But Mommy! We wanna look at it," Trevor said as he too started to pout.

Topanga sighed as she looked at her children; they were so adorable. But sometimes they were quite stubborn. "Ok, how about we look at it together?" she said as she set Chelsea down.

Both Trevor and Chelsea smiled as they ran towards the couch and then jumped up onto it.

Topanga sat down between them and opened the photo album that they had been longing to look at, even though they had just looked at it the day before.

As Topanga opened the book, Chelsea looked up at her, "Mommy? Can you tell us each picture? You didn't do that in a while."

Topanga smiled, "Of course." She pointed to a picture of 2 3-year olds on the monkey bars in the park, "Now this is a picture of your daddy and me where we first met in the park."

"You and daddy met at the monkey bars?" Trevor asked with curiosity.

"Yea we did," Topanga said as she smiled at the memory of them meeting.

"Hmm…I should play on the monkey bars more longer," Trevor said.

Topanga couldn't help but smile as she looked at her adorable son. His hair was a mix of her blonde and Cory's brown and for a 4 year old, he was so charming. He was going to be quite the ladies' man when he got older. She pointed to another picture of her, Cory, and Eric in Cory's backyard, each holding a jar of lighting bugs, "This is a picture of me, your daddy, and Uncle Eric in the backyard one summer catching lightning bugs."

"_You_ used to catch lightning buggies? I thought you and daddy just invented that for us to play," Chelsea said in amazement.

Topanga nodded, "Yea we did." 

"WOW!!" Chelsea said very amazed.

Topanga turned the page and pointed to a picture of Cory and Topanga on their first day of kindergarten, "This is me and daddy waiting for our bus on our first day of kindergarten."

"Hey! Isn't that where we're gonna be in next year?" Trevor asked.

Topanga nodded. She couldn't believe that the next year, she would have 2 kindergarteners. They were growing up so fast.

"Are we gonna get to ride a bus?" Chelsea asked.

"Yea you will," Topanga said.

"Cool!" Chelsea and Trevor said in unison, both very excited.

Topanga pointed to another picture, "This is a picture of your dad and me when we were in 6th grade."

"Mommy, will we be in 6th grade after kindygarten?" Chelsea asked.

"No sweetie, we just weren't really friends again until 6th grade," Topanga explained.

"Oh, well why not didn't you like him?" she asked.

"Oh honey, it's hard to explain. All that matters is we love each other now," Topanga explained to her very curious daughter.

Chelsea accepted the answer too. 

Topanga turned the page and pointed to the next picture, "Now, this is a picture of daddy and me right after we started dating," as she pointed to a picture of her and Cory at Chubbies.

Chelsea and Trevor nodded, as they had no comments about this picture.

"This is a picture of us right after we broke up, when we were modeling outfits for the prom ((a/n: I'm pretty sure it was prom))," Topanga said.

"Wait a minute, how could you and daddy broke up, you're married?" Trevor asked looking confused. 

"Well Trev, we did break up, a few times actually. But in the end, we got married because we loved each other and that's all that matters," Topanga said.

"Well I'm happy cause I love you and daddy so much," Chelsea said in her adorable, 4-year-old voice that you just can't help but love. Topanga smiled at the sweet comment.

"Um let's see, this is a picture of us in Disney World, right after we got back together," Topanga said as she thought of the magic Disney World had brought to them and their relationship. 

"Did you get to see Mickey and Minnie and Goofy?" Trevor asked with enthusiasm. Topanga nodded. "Wow, you're so lucky!" he said looking upset.

"Yea, and in the summer, you're gonna meet them too when we go to Disney World with Uncle Shawn, Aunt Angela, and baby Kayla. 

"OH YEA!!!" Trevor said as the smile on his face reappeared.

"Ok, um this is a picture of us at my 16th birthday party," Topanga said as she pointed to a picture of Cory and her dancing together.

"Wow mommy, you look so prettyful," Chelsea said, very proud of her **big** vocabulary.

Topanga smiled, "Thanks sweetie. Now this is a picture of us on our senior ski trip at the mountains," Topanga said as a slight frown crossed her face as she remembered of what had happened at the ski lodge. But she quickly let it go, she was married to Cory and had the 2 cutest kids with him. It was the past.

"Oh" they both said, not exactly sure what a ski trip was, but didn't bother to ask.

"This is a picture of us on Prom night, that was when we found out we were going to have you guys," Topanga said looking down at her 2 precious angels. Ok so they hadn't found out that night, but if it weren't for Prom, Chelsea and Trevor wouldn't be here.

"Mommy, you look even more prettyful and daddy looks pretty too!" Chelsea said. She was such a girly girl, even for a 4-year-old. She loved to play dress-up and pretend to put make-up on. She would put her strawberry blonde hair up into what she considered 'hair masterpieces.' She loved to play with Barbie dolls and thought her brother's legos were quite stupid. Yes she was pretty much as girly as you get.

Topanga just smiled, "Um ok, this is a picture of us at Christmas, right before you guys were born."

"Mommy, why was your tummy a circle?" Trevor asked out of curiosity.

"Well because that's where you guys were. Before you were born, you were in my tummy," she explained. She thought that was a good enough explanation for 2 4-year-olds.

"But mommy, you're not like that now," Chelsea said, "you said we were gonna have a brother or sister. Isn't there a baby in there?" she asked as she poked Topanga's stomach

"Well yea, but I'm not having this baby for 6 months. This picture was taking only a month before you guys were born," Topanga explained as she rubbed where Chelsea had poked her, "There's a baby in my tummy, you just can't tell yet. Just wait a month or two, you'll be able too then."

Chelsea just nodded, still looking a little confused.

"Let's see, this is a picture of me and daddy holding you guys right after you were born," she said as she reminisced of that miraculous day. Looking back, she couldn't imagine the last 4 years without them.

"THATS US??" Trevor said.

"Mmm hmm, that's in the hospital, only about 10 minutes after you guys were born. You were so small, but now look at you, you're both big 4-year-olds," Topanga said as pulled them both closer to her.

"Yea we're big kids now," Chelsea said proudly.

"Yes you are," she said. "Now this is a picture of our wedding day. You see, grammy and pappy were holding you guys."

"Wow, you look prettyful there too!" Chelsea exclaimed as she took a closer look at the picture.

"Of course she does, you're mommy is very _prettyful_", Cory said who had just walked in from work.

"Daddy!" both twins yelled in excitement as they went over and hugged his legs. 

As everyday, Cory picked both up, one in each arm and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. He then put them down and they quickly went back to looking at the pictures of all the vacations and parties and just memorable moments they had had. Topanga walked over to Cory, who gave her a quite passionate kiss. 

"Eww, mommy and daddy are kissing!" Trevor said pointing at them. He picked up the book and they both ran up the stairs. Cory and Topanga just smiled.

"So how was your day?" Topanga asked.

"Same old crap, got there, had to do boring work, and couldn't wait to get home. How about you?" Cory asked.

"Same as usual, went to the grocery store, the kids fought over what cereal we should get so I got both, got home, made lunch, watched Sesame Street, and cleaned the house," Topanga said.

"And how's our little baby doing?" Cory asked as he put his hand on her stomach.

Topanga smiled, "Fine."

"That's good," Cory said. They then just stood there. Cory couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I love you," Cory said sweetly.

"I know, I love you too," she said.

Cory leaned in and kissed her very passionately again.

~THE END~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Ok so that ending was a little rocky. But I didn't know exactly how it should end. Anyways, I hope you liked this ending. I thought it was very creative. Just summing up the relationship. I am hoping I, or someone else, will have an idea for a sequel. I did have an idea but it wouldn't work. But if you have ideas, PLEASE tell me, if I like it, I will definitely consider it. I hate to see this story end. But for now it will. If there's a sequel in the future, you'll know. Anyways, Love Is Still There is still going, probably for at least 3 more chapters, maybe more. And I will write more. I'm not going anywhere. Sorry again it took so long to update, it was due to computer problems, writers block, and just so much homework, and not enough time. But this week we have like those stupid tests so I shouldn't have as much work. I'll try and update Love Is Still There. Like I said, I just haven't had the time. Ok I'm just going on and on, and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I loved reading it. It was my first fic and I'm so sad to see it end. But everything has to come to an end I guess. Anyways, it was a joy to write this. And thanks to all those who have reviewed once or the whole way through, you guys are what kept me going! Ok I swear I'm done talking now! Hope you enjoyed it!

_~lilmisswriter11_


End file.
